Hell is Brighter
by creampurin
Summary: (Previously: Someone Just for a Demon) When a girl is brought to the Undertaker with a hole in her head, it's a normal day's work. Or is it? Turns out, she isn't dead, much to Undertaker's amusement. But will his new companion be safe from the temptations that are presented by a certain Phantomhive butler? UndertakerxOCxSebastian WARNING: SPOILERS!
1. His Butler, Interested

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

"My, my," the Undertaker chuckled. His eyes sparkled with interest as he roved over the still body on the cold stone slab he used to perform autopsies. His smile grew wide as he noted the pink that was slowly forming on pale cheeks and the circular hole—the obvious reason she was here to begin with—closing up. Suddenly the still body released a pained gasp and a pair of dark eyes flew open wide.

At this point the man nearly double over at the irony. How wonderful, he thought. His fits of hysteria came as a slow revelation to the girl on the table her face looking frightened as she took in the man and their strange surroundings. Her slender fingers clinging to the thin sheet draped over her person in an attempt at retaining some modesty.

The man wiped a tear from his eye composing himself to mere snickers in attempt to get a better look at this rare beauty. He was certain by her reaction she was unaware herself of what exactly this meant as she suddenly released a strangled cough, blood spraying from her lips as well as through her shuddering fingers as she spit up the bullet that had brought her here. The sheet long forgotten and left to pool around her hips. The Undertaker smiled moving behind her and plucking the object from her hand just before she could drop it like it was on fire. She shook pitifully as the gravity of the situation seemed to finally take hold.

He grinned reaching out to take hold of the ebony locks that spilled over slender shuddering shoulders pulling her into his chest before taking hold of her quivering body. "What a shock it must be hm?" He could do little to suppress the amused tone he used as she leaned against him no longer comprehending the world around her. She'd gone limp, her mind had cracked. Her wide eyes reflected the light of the candle and the Undertaker smiled recognizing the deep color of her irises, red.

xxx

"I had been looking forward to our next visit Earl! Have you finally come to try out that coffin I made for you?" The Undertaker smiled his usual maniacal grin at the small boy dressed in finery who looked to be more irritated than usual today. He knew why they were there. His eyes flicked to the black clad butler at the boy's side and back to the child. His smile widened as the boy involuntarily cringed at the thought of a coffin for himself.

"I know why you are here," he stated before the little Earl's temper got out of hand. "A copious payment is due before I can tell you a thing!"

And the Earl was shuffled out the door by his butler leaving only he and the Undertaker alone in the small shop. The smooth knowing smiled spread over the raven-haired man's lips. "Am I to assume that you didn't think I would notice, Undertaker."

Said man giggled watching the gleam in the butler's eye. He knew. "Hm, whatever would you be referring to?"

Eyes flashed red dangerously. A warning. "Do you really think I would mistake such a thing? How you have come to have such company in this place," a strange primal expression seemed to come over the demon's face, "care to relate your story to me?"

The Undertaker laughed cackled his grin large. "I'm afraid that for that information you will have to wait."

The black clad butler frowned a still glimmering threat obvious in his eyes. "Perhaps I can coerce it forth then." The unmistakable flash of silver between gloved fingers caught the Undertaker's attention and he cocked his head taunting the demon.

"I have wondered when such a day might come, but you are here for information on the Jack the Ripper. Should not your priorities lie with your master?"

The butler let loose a low growl and the cutlery disappeared back from whence it came. "I'm disgusted to say, but you are right. We will continue this conversation another time then."

That was all it took, that torn look on the demon's countenance and the Undertaker broke into a storm of guffaws. The butler was obviously irritated at having to put his master first when such a tempting opportunity was presented to him. The silver-haired man was delighted, as his lucky find had made for some indeed interesting times to look forward to.

Some time had passed since that day and the Undertaker smiled warmly at the girl who stood over a fresh body examining it in interest. He ebony hair pulled up tame by a pretty velvet ribbon atop her head and her rusty eyes trained on the elegant stitches adorning the corpse. As beautiful as the dead may be, the Undertaker smiled at the thought, this child was by far more beautiful.

"Ah!" she startled looking a little flustered and wringing her hands in nervousness. "I didn't know you were back already! I haven't even had time to cook dinner..." She'd been caught, it was written on her face.

"No need," he said a light laugh rumbling in his chest, "I'm not particularly hungry tonight."

"Oh," her eyes dropped to the floor a pink hue in her cheeks. "Then I'll make some tea."

A large hand settled on her head causing the girl to look up into bright green eyes. His lips curled up softly as he appraised her. Her skin was flawless porcelain, her lips like that of a pale rose, her neck... he traced it with his fingers romanticizing how lovely it would look with stitches. He noticed her cheeks heat up even more. She was still so young, there was so much potential. "I would rather... experiment this evening." She swallowed the hesitation visible on her face. "Don't look like that little one. You never fail to take my breath away as a corpse."

He didn't spare another moment before taking a scalpel and slitting her throat. Blood seeped out languidly and the Undertaker smiled as she slumped to the ground his heart beat heavy in his chest. He was always exited to see her like this. Laying at his feet, her heart stopped, her breath gone, blood usually everywhere. She was still naive, he'd made sure of that. He felt though, soon this little game would come to an end. The very thought made his chest tighten in jealousy as he thought back to the Phantomhive butler. So meddlesome, that demon, even going so far as to destroy his precious bizarre dolls. He'd had to close up shop and move not once but twice now. Damn butler was always spoiling his fun.

Just as the scowl had made itself comfortable on his lips he felt her stir. Sitting up she gingerly held a hand to her throat and stared up at him in mild irritation. She was still feeling the pain. He knelt down pulling her into his arms. She was slowly warming from the clamor of death again. Her heart was in overtime trying to keep up with mending her body so often. She'd become tense in his grip still ready for him to do something else, but he was done for now. Once was enough for today.

The time that they had spent together up until now he'd found himself a friend. At first she'd been a bit like a zombie. He smiled in remembrance. Her expression often empty, her sudden resurrection breaking her mind to pieces. She'd come around though like he knew she would. She had been curious of this stranger who had cared for her all this time unquestioning despite how impossible her existence was. She'd told him about how she'd come to be there soon after. Her family, that of a craftsman had two daughters, one herself, another her sister who was engaged. Her beloved sister who had shot her the night before the wedding ceremony. The finance had been giving the dark-haired girl unwanted attention and so her sister had murdered her in jealousy. It seemed a petty reason to him, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. If it weren't for that incident he would not have her with him now. Then she had begun to smile again and took to housework to keep herself busy. Of course they had grown comfortable with one another... perhaps that was inaccurate, as she often became a flustered mess under his curious fingers or his gaze. She mistook these for advances of course. The Undertaker petted the back of her head giggling to himself once again. Humans were such droll creatures, and she thought like one. He looked at the girl in his arms. Her face was scarlet. He knew she would grow out of such human emotions eventually. Modesty, humiliation, nervousness all for such minuscule reasons. Perhaps he should tell her, he mused.

The silver-haired man knew she must be confused. Despite their strange relationship and as many times and ways that he'd killed her to amuse himself, she trusted him. Theirs was a bond that did not require names, or pasts even if he did know hers and knew more about her than she herself did. He untied the back of her now blood soaked dress as she clung to the cloth with thin fingers. He could feel her back heat up as he unlaced the dress further. Chuckling he wondered how long it would be before someone like her would no longer feel uncomfortable under the gaze of another.

She couldn't have been older than seventeen, an age quite ripe for marriage by human standards. Oh the irony, he thought comparing the infantile amount to that of any shinigami. He let his fingers ghost over her own as he freed the fabric from her grip. "Would you like me to bathe you?" He couldn't help but to tease her. Flustered and horrified she shook her head scampering away from him into the powder room to clean herself up.

Smiling to himself he tossed the bloodied dress into the fireplace enjoying the musty smell as the fire gobbled it up. This makeshift place was getting on his nerves. He missed his old shop, but for now... He pouted in the direction of his operating table which was nothing more than an ordinary dining table, this would have to do.

He'd cleaned the blood from the floor when she'd come back into the kitchen to get a drink for herself, dark hair still damp and hanging freely down her back making her petticoat transparent where it fell. "I still find it funny," he began startling her. She didn't know he'd been watching her. He stifled a giggle at her expense. She frowned back at him her hand over her heart. "That you would act so human, but I guess it's all I can expect at this point." The girl watched the Undertaker in silent confusion. "Do you really feel the need to drink, to eat, to sleep?"

"Oh," she sighed. He noted she was too used to him asking this question.

"You and I different from them," he continued, "I know you know that much. Even when you know this you insist on terms like _sister _or eating their food, drinking their tea."

Large rust eyes blinked at him when she seemed to comprehend a little of what he was saying she nodded. "I know I'm not normal." He frowned. She was just brushing him off. "I can't die."

At that he grinned. "Oh no, on the contrary my dear, you can die. I'm aware of how to put you to sleep permanently, but it's more fun to see you come back over and over."

The cup she'd been holding fell to the stone floor shattering to pieces and sending a beautiful magenta all over her feet. She stared at him with an expression of fear he hadn't seen since she'd first woken up on that cold stone long ago. He'd never shared that tidbit with her before had he? Oh well. "What a waste," he tittered.

"Then why? Why do you... you said yourself you prefer me dead so why don't you..." Her lips were trembling.

"Would you like to know why it is I won't kill you?" He'd crossed the distance between them, his shoes were coated with the hibiscus that painted the floor. "And now you're crying!" he laughed brushing the tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand.

She laughed a little with him and reached up to wipe her eyes. "I still can't believe it myself. I'm not human. And now you're saying you know what it is... what I am. It's almost too much to handle," she sniffed. Reaching out to push his hair to the side and stare up into his eyes caused her anxiety to vanish only to be replaced by a smile that only one like her could muster. "I wish you'd tell me I was a death god too, but I don't have such pretty eyes so I know better."

No. He pushed her hand away. She wasn't a shinigami. The temptation that she unknowingly presented to him made it obvious what she was even if he hadn't known of the other signs. He could understand why a human would try to bed her, everything about such a creature screamed fertility and lust. He would have actually been surprised if she hadn't had quite a few human suitors herself before her charade of a sister had blown a hole in her pretty head. She even appealed to him, though mildly. He wasn't a fool. He had no use for intercourse if not for creating offspring and the two of them were incompatible. It would be like trying to mate a dog to a cat. But like hell if he was going to give up his new found plaything when that blasted butler showed his face. Though he knew little of demons, he did know that females of the race were rare. Surely it would only be a matter of time before the raven-haired demon met him again, and there had already been a close call back at Weston College. He'd hardly had time between acting as principal and his bizarre dolls to keep her hidden from that damnable creature with all the skulking around he'd been doing posing as a teacher.

"Hm, well I will tell you if you can give me what I want." He watched her smile drop into resignation. He knew what she was thinking,_ he's going to kill me again_. He shook his head watching her close her eyes and wait for death to take her, yet again. "Not that way little one. As enjoyable as it is."

"What then?" she asked causing him to grin.

"You are far too young to venture out on your own yet, allow me to act as your guardian until then. During that time you must remain at my side and in return I will protect you."

She smiled up at him softly her eyes warm. "Where else would I go, a strange case like me? You make it sound like have a lot of options."

"Then?" he pressed straight-faced for once. Startled by his odd behavior the girl took a step back. He merely captured her arm and pulled her toward him. The Undertaker stared into her eyes for a long moment awaiting her answer.

"Y-yes?"

"Good." She was flustered again. He smirked. "You my dear, aaare..."

Her blush faded as irritation replaced it. She wasn't very patient was she? "What? Spit it out!" Undertaker motioned for her to get closer she obliged now frowning. Her neck, he mused again, would certainly look beautiful covered in stitches.

In an instant he'd placed a chaste kiss to her cheek before pulling back to leave the now scarlet girl alone in to slump against the counter. It took her mere seconds to realize he'd weaseled out of telling her but by that time he'd disappeared completely from the abandoned house they took residence in.

Standing on the rooftop of a chapel overlooking Big Ben, the Undertaker frowned. He'd decided not to tell her after all. There was no point in giving her a reason to seek out answers for the questions she would undeniably have from elsewhere when she realized he couldn't provide them for her. No she was his and he was not letting go of her.


	2. His Butler, Bitten

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian frowned loosening his necktie. It had been a long day. No, he amended, it had been a horrendous day. Between the sheep that had for the second time run amok on the lawn and then preceded to devour the young masters roses in the garden, the servants had been absolutely intolerable. Somehow they had doubled in their usual amount of catastrophes. It was inhuman. But he digressed, what was there to do? Having another pair of hands would have been nice.

His eyes glinted as the thought occurred to him. He'd almost forgotten about it until their stay at Weston College. The smell had nearly drawn him from his orders too. _Nearly_. A pure, young, unbroken female was in the area and he'd had trouble remaining focused. His instincts had urged him to find the source, but it seemed that every time he'd come close it was suddenly elsewhere. He knew he wasn't mistaken. It was the same scent that had been in the Undertaker's all the times they had gone to gather information from the shinigami. Every time he'd encountered the death god the stench followed him, he had even smelled it on the deserter shinigami's clothes. The worst part, the butler thought to himself, was that her scent was growing more powerful by the day. She was in prime condition to be bound and serve. He'd nearly choked on the amorous smell the last time. It did nothing but ill for his concentration. Were it not for his contract he would have snatched her up before another could lay a hand on her, however...

He cringed as a crash resounded in the west end corridor. Quickly redressing he swept from the room to clean up whatever mess they had made at such an ungodly hour of night. Thankfully, he assessed they had not woken the young master.

A devilish grin overcame him as the plan developed in his head. His master was a sound sleeper as of late, perhaps he would go out and see if he could catch that scent again.

xxx

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. No, she didn't have those beautiful green eyes. It would be too easy that way wouldn't it? She splashed more water onto her face in an attempt to cool off. She was getting worked up again just from the thought. His eyes really were beautiful though, she thought.

A creak behind her and she could see him peeking in through the powder room door, his top hat sitting askew on his head. He'd been out for a while this time and yet somehow he always managed to come back when she didn't have anything prepared. She spun on her heel to face him so she could shut the door. Her cheeks felt hot, she wasn't decent! Why did he insist on popping up on her whenever he felt like?

He caught her wrist in her attempts pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "It's been too long since I've seen your face little one." She couldn't help the squeak when it came flying from her lips causing him to laugh. She heated more at this. Damn him. He was toying with her for amusement of course.

She pulled away clutching her breasts in modesty and slammed the door in his face. From inside she could hear him chuckling. How dare he walk in on a lady when she's about to bathe... but then, she sighed slumping against the door in defeat, he'd seen her like this so many times and he was the undertaker so she was sure a naked woman was nothing new to him. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she qualified as being a lady at all, she wasn't human after all even if she wasn't sure what she _was_.

"I suppose I will see you. I just wanted to check up on you my dear." His voice sounded on the other side of the door. Her eyes widened. He was leaving again? So soon? Throwing her modesty to the wayside she flung the door open but it was too late. The hallway stood dark and empty. Her chest heaved in as a sudden barrage of tears cascaded down her cheeks. What was she crying for? Even though it was lonely here by herself all the time. She knew he had work to do, even if she suspected that work had something to do with the walking corpse she'd seen back at the college. The thing had frightened her, but he'd assured her she was safe. Since they had left there he had taken to leaving her alone in this place for long chunks of time. She hadn't seen any of the corpses he'd brought home walk, though after a while they would mysteriously disappear before the finishing touches were put on them.

When he had been home though he'd taken to more painful ways of murdering her. She shuddered at the memory of the last time. He'd taken his damn time and drug it out. He'd stuffed her into the oven to see if she would burn. No such thing occurred much to both of their surprise. She'd been nearly relieved thinking that would be the end of it. Even if she didn't catch fire it had hurt like hell. But he wouldn't be satisfied until she was as he put it, _lovely enough for stitches_. So he'd tossed her off the roof. She shook the memory of the sickening crunch of her neck when she'd hit on the dirty ally pavement behind their house. Not to mention she'd caught her shoulder on the gutter on the way down. The time before that had been an iron maiden.

But through it all, she was attached to him. He'd taken her in despite her unusual condition. He'd protected her family from the knowledge she was still alive, and unlike all the men she had been exposed to previously he had yet to attempt anything. He was touchy, but she knew the difference between being played around with and someone attacking her. She was grateful to him for providing her a home, and food and drink even if, as he'd noted on several occasions, she didn't need them. He was very kind to her.

Even if, she mused, he was capable of killing her. His comment had not been forgotten of course. She was not on edge because of it though. He hadn't done so yet and he seemed to like her company which she was oddly flattered by. It was hard to compete with the skeletons he kept scattered about. They were submissive, and silent, whereas she was very much living and breathing along with having an opinion and a voice even if she didn't use either as much as normal people.

She put her hair up with the ribbon he'd given her taking time to carefully fix the tightness so it wouldn't come loose. She would fix him supper just in case he came back sooner. It would give her something to busy her time with anyway. What else was there to do when she'd cleaned the whole place from top to bottom in the first week of being there.

She wondered many times usually when cooking if he only ate out of habit like her. She'd never known any different, ever since she'd been a child despite it tasting like ash she ate whatever was placed in front of her. She had taken to imagining the tastes of certain foods based on how pretty they were. Of course she could smell them. And things for some reason always smelled far better than they tasted. The question of why chocolate tasted so horrible had had the woman she'd once thought her mother looking as if she'd been accosted. She chuckled at the memory but soon she stood frozen over a bowl of batter considering a thought that had occurred to her. Who was her mother? Was she some sort of changeling?

These things she had considered presenting to her Cheshire companion only to lose her nerve at the last minute. Somehow every time she had thought to ask him something about herself a deep sense of foreboding had come over her and she would quickly decide it best that she didn't know after all. And even if she had asked him, she doubted he would answer her. She touched her cheek for a moment feeling the heat creep back into her face. He'd probably just trick her and slip like he had that time. She beat the batter in a very unladylike fashion with the wooden spoon grunting at the mess as it splattered her face.

A deep velvety chuckle behind her caused her to freeze. "What did that dough do to deserve such rough treatment?" Hot breath was on her neck and something inside her told her that she should get the hell out of there then, but her legs had turned useless. A pair of strong arms caught her and the bowl as she fell backwards against the intruder's chest. He didn't feel the same she noted. This was not the man she'd become so accustomed to.

"You're quite pliable aren't you?" the stranger teased placing the bowl safely on the counter soundlessly. The lunch she'd eaten was threatening to make an exit in a most unpleasant way as her fear rose along with it. She felt his hands tugging at her clothes and desperate to escape she fought against them. He merely smiled pressing his lips against her neck. She had never had trouble getting away before so why now was did she feel so fragile, so vulnerable? The only other person who had met her strength was the undertaker, but now this stranger...

"No! Please!" she gasped desperately when he pulled the ribbon from her hair and flung it to the floor. She flailed in his arms moving to beat at him as the offending lech spun her towards him. Finally she got a glimpse of this man her heart shot into her throat. Glowing crimson eyes met her own and she she faltered. He was like her. He was the same. This person, this ludicrously beautiful man was like her. The recognition shocked her and her hands stilled against his chest. She shook under the sudden sobs that racked her frame. His gaze softened and he pulled her dress back up from where it draped on her shoulders.

"You certainly know how to complicate things don't you?" he muttered. She noted even his elongated teeth were the same. She'd been frightened the first time hers had showed themselves and here this individual seemed as though all of it was perfectly natural. "Now, a lady shouldn't cry."

He touched her as though she were made of glass, turning her face to look at him and he eyed her in an appraising way. Adorned in only a waistcoat and trousers, he looked ready to settle in for the night rather than someone who had silently broken into a locked house in the middle of the night. "How old are you?"

She trembled under his gaze, something in it causing her heart to flutter like an imbecile. She wished it wouldn't. He'd very nearly violated her already and she wasn't trusting that he wasn't about to again. Not to mention how weak she was feeling all the sudden. Of course, due to the circumstances she had put two and two together and guessed it had something to do with this stranger's presence. She turned her face away from him hoping that the undertaker would come back soon before anything happened. She was not going to talk to him, she was not going to look at him, and she was certainly going to do her best not to let him have his way with her.

He growled a sound that was foreign to her and she jumped in his grip turned wide eyed to see his eyes alight again obviously irritated with her. "Are you mute?"

The tears started pouring forth again and he smirked in turn. "You have never even come across another of your kind. To think I could be so lucky. You are quite an interesting creature, demoness."

She stilled in his arms at the word that had just spilled from taunting lips. Her eyes searched his face in wonder blinking up at him in a way that even he seemed taken aback. "De—mon..." She breathed disbelief evident in her voice.

The handsome stranger frowned finally releasing her from his grasp and running a hand through his hair watching her and scrutinizing. "How could you be unaware of what you are? Ah, this is far more complicated than I thought it would be."

His eyes narrowed flicking away from her toward the back of the house and in an instant he'd grabbed her covering her mouth and jumped back at a speed that she was unaware was even possible previously. In that moment she watched as three familiar sotoba stab into the ground where the man had just been standing. Her savior stepped in through the doorway an unnerving smile lightly tugging his lips.

"I'm not in the mood for games right now demon," he stated withdrawing a scythe from his robes and tying his hair up. "I believe you have something that is mine. Kindly—" He lurched forward causing her eyes to widen as she felt the man holding her block as the undertaker was suddenly cutting into his arm with his blade. "return it!"

A strange and potent aroma suddenly slapped her in the face and it only took a second for her to realize the source was the blood oozing out of the wound under the scythe. Her mouth watered, as insane as it all was, she wanted it. No, she shook her head squirming against his vice-like grip on her in attempts at freedom.

The raven-haired man grunted in response sending a deadly kick toward the undertaker in response causing said man to jump back to avoid the blow. "I came here risking quite a bit for this precious _thing_ of yours, do you think I'm truly going to walk out of here without taking her with me?" He was obviously offended and his pretty voice wasn't helping as she did her best to ignore that damn smell. Why was everything about this man pulling her in?

She caught torn and furious look the undertaker sent her way and it helped clear her head a little. Using as much strength as she could muster she took a good long bite out of her captor's arm her teeth sharpening in her anxiousness. His grip withdrew as if he'd been lit on fire and she dropped to the floor and did her best to get out of the way as she saw a flash of silver and the undertaker came in to attack again his weapon glinting menacingly.

To her horror she found herself even weaker as the stranger's blood saturated her tongue and teeth oozing from her lips to drip onto the floor. _"Come." _Such a strong bind she had to fight the urge to scramble after him through the hole they had knocked in the walls. Her heart was pounding and her eyes half-lidded. Her sense was quickly escaping her no matter how hard she grasped at it. What was going on? She knew she didn't want anything to do with that man, yet despite herself she wanted everything he had to offer. That tantalizing smell, this taste, the only thing she ever really_ tasted_. Her body was heavy, and she felt disgusted with herself as a sense of lust stronger than any she'd ever experienced overtook her. Her traitor of a tongue licked the rest of his blood from her lips. She panted, embarrassed of herself as an anguished moan passed her lips as the stranger's presence disappeared from her senses. He was gone. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she somehow... Oh god, she thought. What is wrong with me?

The next thing she knew a pair of gentle arms had taken her from laying in a mess on the now destroyed kitchen's floor to her bed. The green eyes she'd come to love looked her over with a strange emotion floating through them. He was definitely upset. In fact she wasn't even sure she'd ever seen him angry before. Tonight though, he had been livid. His hair was still pulled away from his face leaving his eyes visible. She found this made it far easier for her to calm down. Reaching out with shaking hands she touched his face. Her fingers pushing the corners of his mouth up. He batted them away only giving her a forlorn smile and running his fingers through her hair. "I am a selfish man," he offered after a long silence. "They can destroy my dolls, but they can't take you from me. Not yet." He leaned over pressing his lips to her forehead. She felt herself heat up like a wildfire and as if on cue that voice echoed in her ear again tugging her back into insanity, _"Come." _It took a great deal of effort from the man above her to restrain her this time a her body acted against her will lashing out in an attempt to follow that voice to its source.

xxx

Sebastian let his clothes fall to the polished floors of his own bedroom with a growl. That damned reaper was restraining her, although for a while he'd simply been amazed by the amount of restraint she'd shown even when faced with the temptation of drinking from him. For one so young she showed promise of becoming formidable, a catch indeed. He smiled as thought of carnal pleasure passed through his head. Surely any child she bore him would be strong. He sent another call to her stronger than the last chuckling at the image of the Undertaker attempting to restrain a female in heat. It wouldn't last long, she'd tasted him even if she had obviously not known her mistake when she bit into his arm.

He frowned examining the wound, the one from the reaper's blade had already started to heal, but the marks from a set of dainty teeth still marred his otherwise flawless skin. Crimson still flowed freely from the impression and he winced dragging his tongue over it in an attempt to start the healing process. He hadn't been bitten in a very long time, at least not by another demon. This would be troublesome. The young master would notice if he did not conceal it properly, but if he could not do this what kind of butler would he be?


	3. His Butler, Successful

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

"Sebastian!" The harshness of his master's tone startled the butler from his reverie. He looked over at the boy who's temper was pitched as he stood atop his office chair looking perfectly silly. Below him on the floor were three deadly snakes. The butler stifled the laugh before his master would hear it. However the boy didn't miss the look of amusement and raged in return. "Wipe that smirk off your face and clean this mess up!"

Sighing as he handed the pale-headed servant, Snake, his pets along with a severe scolding Sebastian checked his pocket watch. He twitched in irritation. He was behind schedule again. The demon almost rolled his eyes, but it was against his aesthetic. Instead he settled for preparing a simple Earl Grey rather than the milk, vanilla chai he'd initially intended. It would save him some time and now more than ever his schedule was important to him. If he was even a little off he would have less time to spend luring in his new prey. And what kind of demon would he be could he not secure a mate?

Preparing the tea in the kitchen the butler smiled to himself. She had been pretty, not like a human at all. Though humans did mistake a demon as one of their own, even they must recognize unconsciously how that was impossible. No human he had ever met compared in appearance. It would be a nice change to have a woman that was his match. The humans he'd seduced would not hold a candle to it.

Polished shoes made no noise as they navigated the vast hallways of the Phantomhive estate. The raven-haired man balanced the tray on the tips of his fingers with little effort. It was second nature to him, and nothing could falter his perfection. Still he did feel it would be nice to have a companion who could alleviate some of the pressure that was constantly on his shoulders. She hadn't come that night and Sebastian knew the Undertaker was fighting against him. He hoped she'd done some damage to the blasted grim reaper when reacting to his calls. The shinigami was certainly asking for it, keeping such a potent smelling female at his side. If not him, some other demon would come for her which reminded the demon of how quickly he would have to get her within his reach. It would be hard to protect her should another of his kind catch wind of her.

"Young Master," he knocked on the door to the study, in the back of his mind formulating a plan to capture his target as soon as possible.

"Come in," the boy answered from the other side. He opened the door and stepped inside placing the tray on the serving table before pouring the boy a cup. His cute little master watched him closely. Sebastian wondered if he was acting differently because of the bite he'd received the night before. It had still not healed. No, he thought, what kind of butler would he be could he not conceal this? Then a question shot from the boy's arrogant little mouth that threw the demon's aesthetic out the window; only momentarily of course. "Have you ever been in love Sebastian?"

The look of utter shock upon the butler's features were quickly righted before the watchful little brat could catch on. Ciel Phantomhive did not have time for inane questions like these. What could have possibly caused him to ask? "No, my lord. I have not. I do not see the point quite frankly." Sly grin gracing his lips the demon asked him a question in turn, "Is there something you would like to tell me, concerning Lady Elizabeth perhaps?"

The boy flushed turned his head away indigently. "No." he quipped. "I simply was curious if a demon was capable of any emotion that was not malignant."

Ever graceful, Sebastian made a show of pouring his master's tea. "Ah," he muttered. "That. Are you dissatisfied with my conduct in some manner? Should I act more affectionate?" Handing the child the cup he caressed the boy's face to tease him. He chuckled as his hand was slapped away and the earl had settled a seething glare on his person. The petal-hued embarrassment hadn't faded as quickly as it should have the butler noticed. Even his young master was affected by his charm it seemed.

"Don't think you can touch me." The words were harsh, but Sebastian stood at Ceil's side despite them, unperturbed if not a little amused.

Small smile still on his lips the butler bowed. "My apologies, young master. Is there anything else I can get you?"

The boy sighed taking a sip of his tea. "Nothing for now. You are dismissed."

Shutting the study door behind him the butler frowned. He smelled the tall-tale scent of smoke. Bardroy had better be a mile away or he risked having his limbs ripped off.

xxx

Undertaker smiled at her curious expression. The ebony-haired girl's lips parted in awe as she studied her surroundings. Various tools and implements graced the wooden shelves. Rust eyes widened as they landed on a large jar with a specimen floating inside. "It's beating!" she whispered crossing the small room in such a rush he was afraid she might trip. She would be interested in the heart, he thought. Any normal girl would have been uncomfortable, but he knew she'd grown used to him over the time they had spent together. She had even become intrigued by his work, for which the shinigami was quite flattered.

He'd taken her away from their new home to his laboratory. Surely he would be able to keep an eye on her better were she with him. The night before had worn him out. His demure little friend had turned into a mess of shrieks and longing cries. Undertaker knew the demon had some sort of effect on her, however he hadn't expected _that_. Recalling the memory of the usually modest young lady pressing against him in an attempt to escape and the feeling of her heated and wanton... damn butler. She had recovered with the morning sun. The grim reaper had an idea it had something to do with the butler being too distracted by his young master to cause any more misery for the moment.

The man quirked a brow as she stood hands clasped in earnest before him. "Can I see one?"

He laughed. She was too much. Of course she'd surprise him like this, asking to see one of his dolls. The last time she had been quite fearful, but it seemed his constantly killing her had made her brave. "Yes! Yes, my dear!" The Undertaker couldn't help but to cackle. She really was interesting.

He knocked on a nearby coffin. "We have a guest, wakie, wakie!" The lid creaked and with a groan fell to the floor. The corpse stepping forth with futile gnashing teeth. There was nothing for it to eat there as neither present had what it wanted.

He studied her face she was a little hesitant, but still her eyes were bright as they traced the stitches along the creature's torso and neck. He had seen her work with a needle once, repairing his robes after a battle. She had used embroidery to create little skulls where the holes were using them as eyes or an open mouth. The child would make a quick student, she was sharp. He toyed with the idea of having an apprentice. He would certainly have made her his under different circumstances.

"May I... touch it?" He smiled nodding in glee of finding someone else who liked his work. Her slender fingers reaching out with caution as though she might scare the corpse if she moved too fast. The creature answered her by clamping down onto her pinky before she had a chance to withdraw. She paled obviously in pain as her blood dribbled from it's lips. "It hurts, how do I get it off?" She looked at him with panicked eyes.

"You don't," he shrugged his grin still plastered to his face. Finally the creature spat her out like it had tasted something rotten going in search of a soul again. "You see, it wasn't going to hurt you."

She frowned at him cradling her wound to her breast and using her sleeve to keep the blood from dirtying anything. "It hurt like hell. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"But it didn't try to devour you," he pointed out. She merely scoffed and dropped her sleeve, her wound already healed.

The Undertaker smiled at the sight of it. It truly made him giddy to watch her take abuse and somehow stand tall without a scratch moments later. This woman fascinated him. Of course he knew it was normal for a demon to heal, but how often would he come across one he could practice on at his leisure? And... he was fond of having a companion. He'd been alone for quite some time. No one wanted anything to do with the man who kept company with the dead.

Then his mind strayed to the image of her the night before once again and his smile faltered.

Large rust eyes studied him a small frown on her face. She'd seen it, he knew. The guilt that crept into her expression told all. She had been confused and embarrassed of her conduct. She paled when she noticed him watching her and went to fiddling with a skull key as though it were the most interesting instrument in the world.

He crossed the space between them quickly, ignoring the bizarre doll's futile attempt at clawing through the door to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting streets above them. His arms ensnaring her pulling her tightly against him. He stared down at the back of her head imagining the look on her face: shock, embarrassment, perhaps that all too familiar pink. She had become tense the, tool in her hands dropping to the floor in a clamour. Undertaker pressed his lips to her skull taking in the silken texture of her hair against such sensitive skin. He smiled slightly, it was a smile he did not want her to see. A smile that would tell her just how he felt, how he knew she would be leaving his side, how it pained him that surely the next time he saw her she would be beside that butler.

"Would you be a dear," he began, "and pick up something for me?"

xxx

Ebony hair flowing ethereal behind her, the butler did not miss. He smirked at the opportunity. What luck, he thought to himself, he had just finished with his master's errand with time to spare and then he'd caught the smell of _her_. And there she was walking about alone in broad daylight on the streets of London with a small package tucked beneath her arm. He followed her making sure not to give himself away as she wound through the bystanders and down an ally, into a manhole. Sebastian's brow rose, of all the nasty places to hide. He shook his head going down after he was sure she'd moved a good ways away.

Through the winding tunnels the demon smirked there were many people here also, dealing in obviously illegal activities. No one paid him any attention, although he noted the gazes that lingered like tearing fingers on his mate. Humans truly disgusted him. He could practically hear their lewd thoughts. Sebastian found himself a little more relaxed as she rounded a corner to a more secluded area away from all the humans. She was not one of their common whores. They would not lay a finger on her if he had any say.

Finally after much traversing through what seemed like a small maze, she came to a stop at a door made from steel and turned a key in the lock carefully opening it and stepping inside. The raven-haired butler crept closer stealthily preparing to deal with the Undertaker when he heard a strange sound, a strangled cry.

Quietly he looked on as he found her sunk to her knees in an empty little room with little more than an operating table and couple of empty coffins inside. She had been abandoned he realized watching her shake with silent sobs. The package from earlier lay neglected beside her on the floor and he moved forward cautiously to pick her up. She was easily broken. He knew that now. And she gave no resistance clinging to his jacket as tears spilled down her cheeks. The Undertaker had relented her to him for which he was grateful. It seemed he would have enough to sort out without having to fight for it.

He sighed, he knew better than to try to hide her in his closet. The creature in his arms was no cat.


	4. His Butler, Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Author's Note: Okay so I am doing my best to make this story as little OOC as possible although it is really hard. I'm also basing it off of the manga so... it's slow going and I may make up some things since I have to wait for the chapter updates before posting anything in depth. I'm sure some of you have probably already guessed that, but just thought I'd put it up here for good measure.

* * *

Sitting on an unfamiliar bed in a foreign room the young girl sniffed, an attempt to cease her running nose. She had no idea where the man had brought her, but he'd set her on neatly pressed white sheets and with a parting gesture of warmth she had not expected from him turned to silently disappear out the door and down the hallway. She reached up to touch where he had straightened her hair from when she'd attempted to detach it from her head in anguish. His eyes, she recalled, had been different in that moment. They had been warmer, for lack of a better term.

He had been dressed to a tee this time, and she feared she had soiled his jacket with all the crying she had done yet... he had simply held her with great care and brought her to this barren little room with nothing more than a bed and a writing desk. His hands had been covered with soft tailored gloves, and a crest hung from his lapel detailing the estate he worked for. His hair had been combed, but once again falling freely and handsomely about his face. He was lovely. People had mentioned the same about her. He was graceful. She had been asked to take to ballet on many occasions due to her way of carrying herself. His allure, his smile, his teeth, his hair color, his eyes. Too many things were lining up for there to be a mistake even though she continued to run over all of it in her mind searching for something she couldn't recognize. Everything was too familiar, there was no denying that whatever this man was would be the same for her. The man had referred to her as a demon. Then there was that, _"I'm not in the mood for games demon."_

Rubbing the sides of her head she bit back a fresh flow of hot tears. She was done crying, and her face hurt so there was no reason to go through it again. She would just do better not to think about the whole incident for now. She wouldn't show this stranger anymore weakness. Even if he had been nothing but a gentleman today, she hadn't forgotten about what had occurred a couple of nights before. He had fully intended to take something precious from her, but he stopped for some unknown reason and she wasn't going to trust such it as anything more than dumb luck. She didn't expect it to continue. Men were vile creatures who had never failed to eventually assault her. The only exclusion to this rule was the silver-haired man who had just left her high and dry, which she wasn't sure was much better. Her mouth twitched into a frown, neither of them even knew the other's name so she doubted she would ever see him again.

The stranger had soundlessly reappeared in the doorway his crimson eyes trained on her. She didn't look at him, instead choosing to study the grain of the polished wood floor with interest. The next thing she knew that mouthwatering smell smacked her in the face and it took everything in not to jump up and locate the source. The red-eyed stranger produced a silky laugh reaching out with a gloved hand to force her chin up and in turn her eyes. She glared at him. His intentions, she was sure, were far from innocent. His left glove dangled from his lips and his uncovered hand stretched before her in offering, dark liquid slowly seeping from a self-inflicted wound on his wrist. She swallowed hard doing her best to maintain self-control. The man only watched in silence with unhindered intrigue spread across his pretty face. She did not dare breathe as the smell was too strong.

"You need to eat," he finally said after several agonizing moments. "It's really a wonder you can resist when you've been starving yourself for so long."

"You make no sense," she muttered trying to pull away only to have him grab the back of her head, his smile slipping away. She tried to protest, but it was too late as he forced his wrist to her lips the blood trickling inside of her mouth. She panicked as she lost control of herself, an instinct deeply buried taking over. Sucking madly on the offered appendage, she felt like a spectator watching as her body hungrily devoured a great volume of blood.

After a moment the raven-haired man wrenched his arm away leaving her scrambling to grasp at him still not sated. He smirked in turn pinning her writhing to the bed beneath until she finally calmed returning to herself and feeling absolutely mortified. Why had she acted in that way? It had been terribly disturbing, disgusting, lecherous.

"Tell me your name." It was a demand and she realized from her position where she could see clearly into his eyes. The irises swirling and hazy despite his mask of being composed. She had taken too much blood. He was weaker, and she felt stronger with each beat of her racing heart. From that vantage even though with what she'd taken she felt she suddenly was more a match to him, she couldn't bring herself to try to push him off. Something in her felt muddled, her definite view of him as an enemy or suspicious person was out of reach, she could no longer find reason within the files of her mind. Why had she not trusted this person? Who had she been staying with up until now? How could she be so confused? The battle waged war in her head and only more and more things became less clear. She couldn't remember large passages of time, but yet his eyes willed her that it would be alright, the way his grip had shifted from her wrists to soft fingers on her face. What was this?

She couldn't remember why she had held doubt before, all she could do was trust him. So she did.

"It's Lilia."

xxx

The butler smiled at the softly spoken word. Since she had surrendered it to him he knew his blood was working and he was grateful that it was so effective. Drunk off of it she would be more submissive making it much easier for him to start this bonding process. The first thing he planned to do was mark her. It would make her scent more discouraging so that she would no longer attract other males.

He watched her expression grow fearful as his hands made quick work with the tiny trail of buttons on the back of the neck of her dress. Her large deep red eyes wide, framed by long inky lashes questioning his intentions yet he could still see the haze of confusion that made it hard for her to fully comprehend the situation. Finally stopping midway down her back he pulled the shoulder of the fabric forward and down revealing a milky slender shoulder and the top of her breast. Removing his other glove he finally managed to tear his eyes from her face. Even though his sadism wished to see her in pain as he carved her flesh, to do this properly he would have to concentrate.

As soon as he'd begun a piercing scream left her lips. Sebastian slapped his free hand over her mouth to drown it now having to use his body weight to keep her in place. He cursed his own lack of foresight as surely one of the humans would have overheard. The very thought of one of those bumbling servants coming upon the scene made left him with a horrific taste in his mouth. He scowled knowing that if he moved to lock the door everything would just become that much harder. Hopefully he would be able to finish before anyone arrived to find out what was wrong.

Just as he'd expected a soft knock sounded from the other side of the door only moments later. "Is everything alright? Mr. Sebastian? I thought I heard a scream..." It was Meyrin. He scowled hurriedly putting the finishing touches on.

"A scream?" He knew playing dumb would be the only option. "I'm afraid I didn't hear one. Are you sure you heard it?" He cleaned the now crimson mark with his tongue watching as it slowly began to mend itself leaving a vivid scar in it's wake. Lilia was shaking under him. He reached up to wipe her fresh tears away keeping his hand over her mouth should any other sound escape and give everything away.

"Ah, I was sure I'd heard it... but if Mr. Sebastian says so," the maid still lingered outside of the door. "If anything were to happen to you..."

"I am fine. Please return to your duties." He could practically see the clumsy fool blush as he heard her stammering a quick "Yessir!" and scuttling off. He released a breath in relief taking in the girl before him. "Miss Lilia," he smirked as he cleared the final tear from her eye. "I must attend to supper, please remain here until I return."

Dark eyes simply stared up at him red-rimmed and pitiful. His gaze softened and he pushed away standing and straightening his coat as well as replacing his gloves. "Make yourself comfortable in the meantime." And he left closing the door with a soft click.

As soon as the soles of his polished shoes hit the hallway Sebastian had set about formulating a plan of action. He was going to have to confront his young master about her despite not wanting to at all. It had been one of the boy's stipulations not to lie and keeping this from his master would be intolerable.

Standing at his young master's side and watching as the boy slowly cut the pheasant on his plate he could feel the child's eyes giving him sidelong glances. He frowned but managed to compose himself before leaning forward to ask, "Is there something the matter, master?"

Said master twitched in response, his suspicion evident on his face. "What are you hiding from me Sebastian? If it's another cat—"

The butler bowed deeply causing the young lord to quieten and rub his temples. "My apologies, my lord, but I do not wish to trouble you..."

A single blue eye narrowed focused on the black clad figure before him. "Spit it out man you know how I hate you keeping things from me."

Sebastian frowned looking rather guilty and bowed lower, "I humbly request that you allow me to make preparations for another servant here at the estate." The butler raised his head when he received no response to see that the child before him looked utterly dumbstruck.

"A servant?" Ceil deadpanned. His one uncovered eye suddenly hinting at a spark of knew it was due to him never asking anything for himself. The boy was more interested than he'd been in anything in a while. "Why?"

The butler had been dreading this very question, and he had mulled over many ideas of how to best answer it finding nothing sufficient. There was really no way to keep every part of the situation under wraps. His master was too keen, he would see through such lies when others would not. And while Sebastian could not lie he didn't have to tell him everything. "Would you not benefit from having yet another of my kind at your disposal?"

The boy blanched. "But how...?"

The butler smirked. "I assure you she will be quite capable once I've taught her how to behave. She will be loyal to me, and therefore loyal to you. A nice new pawn to add to your board no?"

"_She?" _Ceil was frowning. But the expression did little to mask the spark in his eye and Sebastian saw. He had gained his master's full attention.

The butler nodded.

"Then make sure she is presentable and bring her to me." Sebastian smiled bowing. Turning to leave the room he was frozen in place by an purposeful cough. "Do not mistake this as a yes. I know nothing about this proposed servant, and I wish to decide for myself if she can be of use."

Sebastian's lips turned down. "Yes, my lord."

xxx

Lilia felt like vomiting, the pain had been excruciating and it didn't feel right the way it hadn't faded. Her gaze drifted to her shoulder her mouth gaping at the only scar she'd ever seen on her skin. It was an image, a symbol. And something in the back of her mind recognized it although she wasn't sure how. The only thing she was sure of was that she symbol was occult.

Each cut had been deep and elegant as though forged with a razor. The lines were nothing less than artistic and she blushed noting that his choice of placement was not in poor tastes if he did not intend for others to see it. It would be completely covered by any clothing she should wear.

Recalling the pain and the way he'd controlled her she found herself frowning and for a brief and glorious moment the cloud in her mind cleared and she was appalled. How dare he! Vile, disgusting, wretched... asshole! But right then the door opened and there stood the cause of all her problems causing her mind to go blank again despite her efforts to cling to reason. His pretty smile was wrapped around her like a heavy chain. Weighing her down and making her feel incapable.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Red eyes closing in a smile. Reaching out with a gloved hand he took hers in his own pulling her to her feet. "This way."

She stumbled along behind him her body heavy and clumsy for the first time she could remember. And then there was the servants' quarters bathroom. It was a simple room with a plain basin tub and sink nothing extraordinary. As soon as they had reached this destination he had released her moving forward on his own to set about running the water and readying the soap and towels. He had even prepared the hot water before-hand she noted.

Turning to face her he frowned. "You will need to bathe, I had assumed you would know to take off your clothes."

Her eyes widened. "I-I know that but you—"

Realization flickered over his face causing him to smile and shake his head. His hands moved forward to unbutton her dress further from where she had never had a thought to fix it. Her breath caught and she pushed him away. She shook her head fervently in attempt to clear it more. "No!"

The man before her looked shocked. His crimson eyes widening if only for a moment before he had once again composed himself. He tutted his tongue and in one sweeping motion her dress, petticoat, garters, everything gone. "Eh?" she gasped quickly attempting to cover herself only to be dropped into the freezing tub water like a brick, the raven-haired man dumping the scalding water over the top of her head.

He smiled above her as her skin boiled painfully and slowly but surely began to heal again. "You are not very demon-like are you, child?" His smile only grew as she turned her head to send him a ferocious glare. She wanted to rip that mouth of his off his face and shove it somewhere a proper young lady should never even know of. "As I have had to learn to act more human, it seems I will have to train you in appropriate demonic behavior. I can't have my servant incapable of performing her duties properly." He smiled kneeling beside the tub his gloves and jacket gone to where, she didn't know.

So when he began to lather the soap over a cloth she could only pray that he was not going to do what she suspected he was going to do. And then he did it. "Don't touch me." Her hand had shot out to capture his own, her grip suddenly vice-like and steel. "Get out."

xxx

Sebastian frowned at the girl before him. Her hand had clamped around his wrist to the point he was quite sure a humans bones would have been crushed, and then she had _ordered_ him. He couldn't really help it when he laughed. Even if it only proved to sour her expression all the more. As she was, he didn't mind her at all but oh, the potential. To be so feisty already, was his blood that weak? Could he not hold power over her even for such a short span of time? And to think he had marveled at how long she had sustained on naught but one measly soul. A demon needed to feed themselves not take only the one lifeline given to them. They were insatiable gluttonous creatures, yet here she sat powerful with the help of what little soul she'd tasted from him, glorious. Now he knew, such a fierce willpower would not allow her to wither away in a passing breeze. She was strong, she was alluring, and she was going to be his.

He smirked grazing the side of her face from where she'd splashed water from moving so quickly. She was livid and it was magnificent. "My young master will not be pleased with how long you are taking. So if I must force you, then I cannot promise this will be painless."

She smacked his hand away her eyes lighting with an attractive glow, her chest heaving. "GET. OUT."

xxx

Ceil Phantomhive jumped in shock in his seat as his mansion shook briefly beneath his chair. His eyes narrowed wondering what could have possibly happened this time and hoping that his butler would clean it up before he became troubled by it. Only moments later did he find himself staring in disbelief as said butler stood before him an image of perfection as usual, except...

Sebastian bowed his hand over his heart and his eyebrow twitching in irritation. The glaring red mark looked as if it hurt pretty good, he had to admit. It wasn't every day someone could match Sebastian enough to actually land a hit on him, let alone leave a searing whelp on half of his face. "I sincerely apologize for the wait young master. I have failed you." With his other arm it Ceil noted, the butler was restraining a very infuriated young woman who seemed to be trying very hard to escape his clutches.

Ceil's face flushed and he quickly looked away from the girl ignoring the knowing smirk the butler sent his way. Clearing his throat he composed himself and propped his head nonchalantly on folded fingers. "Let her go Sebastian."

The butler complied although he looked a bit hesitant and Ceil knew why as soon as she'd been released and she swiftly kicked the black-haired man in the shin while rubbing her wrist gingerly. The butler winced and bowed once again to his master. "My apologies, my lord. For a lady that I have brought here to act so _garish_..."

The girl now winced seeming to take the insult to heart even if she was still fuming. She finally turned her gaze on Ceil and as they locked eyes the boy couldn't even breathe. Her irises swam a red even deeper than Sebastian's a striking feature. The need to touch her absently drifted through the earl's mind before he had time to consider how absurdly out of character or how embarrassing it was, but when he realized it he was on his feet leaning over his desk like a fool. And as he flushed beet red he looked to her hoping not to see that same amused smirk he knew all too well Sebastian must have been sporting only to find her staring fixedly at his desk. No, he corrected looking to where her gaze landed at the funeral lockets on his desk.

"How do you have that?" she asked so quietly he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it. But her slender hand pointed to item when he looked back at her to be sure. And he doubled back in shock, she had tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Shit, he wasn't good with crying women. He glanced to Sebastian for aide but found his butler looking on with his face drawing into an unbecoming scowl.

Something wasn't being said here, and Ceil fully intended to figure it out. So he calmly sat back down in his high-backed chair reached out for the chain of funeral lockets and held them up only to watch her eyes follow the object desperately.

Shutting his eyes in an attempt to keep himself in check Ceil growled. He did not like things being kept from him. "Sebastian."

"...Yes, young master?"

A single uncovered and impatient blue eye rounded on said man accusingly. "Explain now."

xxx

The boy before her, who she was having a hard time swallowing was the master of his house let alone the master of a demon, was touching it as though it were nothing more than a mere trinket. She knew better and she hoped to rectify that when she reached out to snatched the precious item away with nimble fingers clutching it to her breast like an injured animal. This was something that belonged to him, to her companion. It was something very important to him and she'd once asked him about it long ago only to receive _"It is my favorite."_ and a hearty laugh. She had noticed it was missing months before, though she hadn't said anything about it she had seen when he'd reached up to touch it only to meet empty space and the fabric of his own clothes.

The boy only stared dumbly at his now empty hand before rounding on her like a hawk his eye piercing her own as he stretched out his hand in a demanding way. "Give it back."

Shaking her head indigently, she set her teeth and turned fleeing from the room. The study door left swinging on it's hinges behind her. She had no idea where she was, but she had a good sense of direction. She'd never managed to stay lost for long and she certainly didn't intend to now. She hastily reached down to tear the skirts of the frilly dress that the demon had managed to force her into. They were only slowing her down. She snarled at the memory of smile as he'd dragged her into another area of this large house where there were several dresses all too lacy and gaudy for her tastes. He'd wanted her to look presentable for that kid. That was his reason for dumping a bucket of boiling water on her head, for running his lecherous hands over her naked with that damn scratchy rag, for pulling her hair up into such a tight painful bun. The bastard.

She could hear the soft graceful footsteps approaching and darted. Of course he would come after her. She had insulted the child, his master. She could practically feel the waves of irritation rolling off him like a dark mist, and to her horror she realized that mist was in the process of swallowing her whole. "A—!"

A pair of strong hands wound around her pulling her tightly against his chest and she flinched as his crest dug into her shoulder from where he'd pulled her off the ground. His lips near her ear she could feel the foreboding smile that lingered there. "It seems we will have to begin lessons in proper behavior immediately."


	5. His Butler, Troubles II

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

_A young girl with deep ebony hair, a pretty contrast to her fair skin, ran headlong and smiling through a small garden toward the back porch of a well made cottage. A ways behind her another little girl golden haired like their mother ran panting slightly but laughing all the same in her efforts to keep up with her sister._

"_Papa!" both children cried happily soon slamming into the man's legs and clinging in joy. The man was tall with dusty brown hair and a scraggly beard. He bellowed a deep laugh swinging both little girls into his arms._

"_Always so fast aren't you Lilia?" He remarked bouncing the younger more frail child up onto his shoulder where she balanced easily a wide smile on her face._

"_I'm fast too right Papa?" the blonde was egging for attention. Their father laughed hugging her to him. "Yes, Mary. You are quite quick. In fact wasn't it the two of you I saw outrun the McKinnen boys today?"_

_Mary beamed him a brilliant smile giggling. "Yes, they were being mean but we showed them!" Lilia merely smiled watching her sister with interest. Her hair flew around her loose and light like the sun, or some sort of angel. And she had always wondered why she had such dark eyes, when her sister's were such a pretty royal blue._

"_I'll trade you Mary," the little one piped up causing her father and sister to turn their heads toward her. "You can be fast and strong but in exchange I want to be blonde and have blue eyes.."_

"_You know we can't do that silly," Mary retorted with a frown. "Otherwise I would have done it already."_

_Their father's chest rumbled with a laugh again. "You women are so strange. You're both wonderful why would you want to change?"_

_Several years past since that day and the girls had grown older. Lilia had watched as her sister had blossomed into a young woman. Her breasts grew large and her hips wider. She'd bled somewhere Lilia wasn't sure she ever wanted to and Lilia was jealous. Mary looked just like their mother who had recently passed. Lilia looked nothing like her, or her father for that matter. Even though people told her the blatant lie to her face she could hear them whispering when she shouldn't have been able to hear anything at all. Everyone suspected an affair. Her mother was most undoubtedly her mother, the midwife could attest to that, but there was a rumor going around that Lilia was not supposed to know but she did. She heard them through the walls when no one else could. _

"_Something isn't right with that child. She's so strange with that dark hair and eyes. She can't be Carver's and then Anna, God bless her soul, to think she passed on without ever explaining anything. Poor man, and he treats her just like she's his own. Do you think he suspects anything? Surely he's put two and two together. Oh yes and she needs to cover up that face, I caught my husband eying her. They need to keep her home, there's no reason to tempt the men around here. Besides she's so young. With a face like that only bad things are going to happen."_

_She lay in bed at night with the pillow over her head trying to shut the voices out. She didn't want to know anymore. Her sister sleeping soundly in the bed next to her. It was obvious that Mary couldn't hear them otherwise she'd be awake too._

"_Did you hear? I saw Carver's little Mary out with that duke's son. She's so lovely it suits her to be with someone from money. How lucky. Finally someone interested in the sweet girl and not her sister."_

_It wasn't long after that, that Lilia sat at the table next to her father across from her sister and her sister's betrothed. He was young and handsome with beautiful clothes and a beautiful horse. He practically smelled like money to Lilia who had never seen a noble in her life._

"_When do you plan on holding the wedding?" her father, Carver asked studying the young man's face in a way only a father who was giving his daughter away would._

_The man, Benjiman, straightened in his seat. "Next week. My father's schedule is hard to work into, but he is free for three days next week. It's too rare of an occasion to pass up."_

"_He's even bought us a house as a present father!" Mary exclaimed clapping her hands together. Lilia was envious, but happy for her. Her sister was obviously in love. Yes, Lilia thought, good for her. She was lucky. Things had been hard for both of them and Lilia felt terribly guilty. Luck had not favored her, as every man that had come to court Mary had for some reason, Lilia wasn't sure what, changed their minds once they met the younger sister._

_The first, named Robert, had been quite interested in Mary though Mary not so much in him. And then when he'd come to visit their house for the first time he'd come across Lilia in the garden tending the peppers and tried to kiss her and Mary had slapped him senseless and sent him home with his tail between his legs. And then every one after that had been similar, each seeming to lose all interest in the elder once they caught sight of of the younger._

_Lilia knew it was hurting her sister, and this time things were going to be different. She would make a point to put this man off her completely. She would make Mary look like an angel. No one wanted a badly behaved lady, so that was exactly what Lilia planned to be. And it started the very next day when Benjiman had come calling at their cottage._

"_Excuse me, my lady." Lilia jumped with a start to see find the duke's son standing behind her as she was returning from collecting bread down the road. "Is your sister in?"_

_Lilia shook her head not wanting to start a conversation or be polite with him. She would take no chances. She pushed past him through the small wooden gate with her head down allowing the bonnet she wore to shadow her face. If her face was such a problem then she wouldn't show it._

_The young man only followed after her all the way up to the front door. She growled under her breath feeling nervous and not liking where this situation was headed. "What about your father? Is he home?" Lilia didn't even bother with a response this time. She slipped inside planning to slam the door in his face, but her plans were foiled when he caught it with his foot. "Have I done something to offend you? Or are you nervous?"_

_She snapped her gaze up to his face. He was smiling in a way she was all too familiar with. And a small squeak passed her lips as he forced his way in bolting the lock behind him. "It's alright, there's no need to be afraid. I only want to be good to my future sister."_

_She backed up cringing as she found she was trapped against the wall. The basket of bread clattering to the ground and loaves rolling away on the dusty wood. He swiftly kicked one to the side approaching fast and crashing his mouth onto hers._

_Lilia tried to scream, tried to push him away, but he clung to her like some sort of leech. It was when she realized he'd at some point torn her skirts that she felt the fear within her turn to fury. It was how he has slithered his fingers into her undergarments and pulled them away exposing her, making her all too aware that he had pulled himself free of his own trousers. And when he forced something inside her and white hot light had erupted before her eyes. Over the years as she grew older she'd gotten weaker, slower, and now she could not even defend herself against this person who was defiling her. She could only try to shut it out of her mind and she did. She blocked out everything, and when he was done, he simply left her limp and exposed on the floor to clean up the mess herself._

_She did her best to conceal it, she was afraid of hurting Mary. Lilia knew that if her sister found out she would be devastated. She just wanted Mary to be happy._

_However, the wedding day Lilia found herself once again alone with him. He'd planned it, he told her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Lilia didn't dare scream this time as her sister was getting dressed in her gown in the next room. The man before her had thrust into her again, and she cried silently as he rammed her into the floor painfully over and over again. She couldn't enjoy what he was doing to her, even if he was having quite a bit of trouble concealing his grunts of pleasure as he defiled her. Lilia shuddered as he told her he planned to make her his mistress. He said he would find her, that she would have to get used to him. His words were like a thick slime, coating her and making her unable to move, unable to breathe, she felt like she was drowning and it was painful._

_Not as painful as when she saw the door open up over his shoulder and her sister standing there with a revolver pointed straight at her. He'd been careless and loud and Mary had overheard. _

_And then all there was was black._

Lilia roared at the black butler who restrained her. She was not going to be weak anymore, she would not let it happen again. His warm breath on her neck made her more than uncomfortable. It made her want to kill him. The painful memories she had shut away were re-running in her head and she shook vigorously against him breaking free of his grasp and turning around to act on an instinctive urge. Her hand contacted with his stomach causing crimson eyes to widen and blood to spurt from his lips onto her face.

Breathing hard she looked down to find her fingers submerged in warm tissue. Shocked at her own action she quickly withdrew her hand and fell backwards on her rear scrambling to stand as she saw his expression quickly morph into something predatory.

His eyes were in slits, his expression that of a snarl. Something in the back of her mind told her she ought to run, but she couldn't look away let alone get her body to do much of anything let alone run, so when he'd shot forward grabbing her throat between his fingers she hadn't stood a chance.

"You are trying my patience," he growled into her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling of her trachea collapsing grew too much for her to handle. "But I will admit you did surprise me." To that he added, "I don't like surprises." His grip tightened.

She scratched at him flailing as she desperately needed air. She wasn't afraid after all the times she'd died already, but the pain was nearly unbearable. Clawing at his hands she could feel the ribbons of skin she was taking off causing him to hiss in her ear. The next thing she knew something sharp had clamped onto her shoulder and she realized he was biting her. Her vision was swimming, and the only thing she could hear anymore was a high-pitched ringing, then nothing.

xxx

Ceil looked on the scene with wide eyes. Bile rose in his throat as he watched her body go limp beneath his butler. She'd fought so desperately. "STOP IT SEBASTIAN!" After running after the two demons to see how they would interact he had certainly not expected this.

The butler immediately released her limp body and she slumped against the hallway rug like a broken doll. The boy couldn't take his eyes off the dark bruising on her neck, the terrifying mark of a set of teeth painted with blood as they soaked through one of Lizzy's old play dresses only a little too tight for the girl inside it. It had been painful. He'd never seen his butler quite this way. Even when he knew Sebastian was a demon, he could easily lose himself in the masquerade as the demon played it well. Every time Sebastian's true nature peaked through Ceil didn't want to see it ever again.

The butler stood up examining the damage she had done to his clothes with a grimace. "She'll be around in a moment young master, not to worry. In the meantime," Sebastian reached down and lifted the funeral lockets from her stiff hand. "It would be best to put these away somewhere safe. I will return shortly."

Ceil blanched looking after the demon's retreating back and back to the corpse on the floor. The ugly bruise was fading and the boy was not sure exactly what she was going to do when she woke up. He tensed as she twitched a sickening crack as her vertebra realigned from where he hadn't realized Sebastian had broken her neck. And slowly she began to breathe again her eyes popping open and quickly falling on him. The boy took a step back, not liking the look of this at all. Even though the earl was quite aware of the fact that there was little capable of putting a demon down permanently, and he wasn't shocked by her slowly regressing rigor mortis and then reanimation, but still. He shivered. Sebastian had been so violent.

He found himself blushing once again although more for the awkwardness rather than from being flustered. However she merely stared at him from her place on the floor looking ashamed and then diverting her gaze. Her dark eyes were like a void, empty and sullen.

"Why did you want the lockets?" Ceil couldn't stop himself. He was too curious and in the confusion Sebastian had yet to offer him any answers.

"They don't belong to you." Just as he was about to scoff she sighed and said, "Those belong to my friend, I'd recognize them anywhere."

"And who is this friend?" Ceil urged.

Blank eyes moved back onto him making him flinch. "I don't know a name, I just know he is my friend and that the lockets—" Her words fell short as she absently closed her hand around empty space. "Damn."

Ceil noted the tone of resignation in her voice. Then as she sat up but gasped her hand flying to clutch her shoulder and wincing when she found her hand covered in blood. Her face a mix of confusion and pale in reaction to pain. Her shoulder hadn't healed.

A deep chuckle made the boy jump, and her head whip upwards a fire in her eyes as they lit in warning. Sebastian had returned and looked rather smug if not still a little irritated. "Sebastian, the wound on her shoulder..." Ceil looked to his butler expectantly.

The black-clad servant smiled a hint of elongated canines peaking through. "A bite from a demon, should it break skin, would rot and fester the flesh of a human eventually causing severe infection and possibly death. But for a demon bitten by another their saliva is incompatible and it is so volatile that it slows the healing process greatly and will remain quite tender for days possibly weeks. However, it is merely an irritation, nothing life-threatening."

At the look of unabashed horror on the young lady's face Ceil realized she had been unaware of this ability. Her hand clenched over her wound and she frowned getting to her feet while sending another harsh and seething glare at the other demon. A slender brow rose and The earl did not miss the appraising look in his butler's eye. That was when it dawned on him; Sebastian wanted her because he was attracted to her. Ceil Phantomhive had suspected something along those lines as soon as the word "she" had exited Sebastian's mouth concerning the servant he wanted hired on. Though he had never truly thought that the demon butler was capable of being interested in _anything_ romantically. Another thought occurred to the young earl. He could use this.

He eyed his demon butler from the corner of his eye inwardly rejoicing at the opportunity. Sebastian had to have some sort of weakness, other than his desire for a delicious tasting soul. Ceil smirked. It would give him leverage if the need for such arose, to have this female demon around so long as she proved to play into his hands and he had an idea of where to start. "How long have you known Undertaker?" Deep red irises flashed to him in surprise. Her face had lost its aggressiveness, and she actually appeared to be getting upset again at just the mention of the man. This was his key, the earl thought.

"I—I have for a little more than a year..." Her voice had become quiet, her eyes lowered, her lip quivering. Ceil frowned. Obviously the Undertaker was important to her, but why was she so upset at the mention of him?

"Did something happen?" the boy asked. Sebastian eyed him with semi-concealed alarm only letting a little show and quickly righting his features. The earl knew he was hitting a nerve with the butler by asking these questions, so he planned to delve as deep as needed into the subject.

"I'm not sure," she was nearly whispering as if talking to herself rather than to the younger male before her. "Well, I supposed something had to have happened, but I don't really understand myself." Her fingers slowly slipped away from her shoulder as though giving up on trying to quell the pain there.

"You poor thing," the boy did not worry to conceal his amusement. She was paying him little attention as she was too busy attempting to quell her obvious overbearing urge to burst into tears yet again. Ceil ignored his butler's pointed glare that clearly read _'you little brat'_. "Come," he reached out making sure his mask of childish innocence was well in place and took her hand in his. "Sebastian will bring us some chamomile tea. It will help with your nerves. I have all evening and I want to hear what I can do to help you." He pulled her satisfied to find her comply and follow after him.

xxx

Lilia blinked. What exactly was this child doing? His hand small and warm in her own, he led her past the raven-haired man who looked to be seething that apparently there was nothing he could do to change the situation. She looked over her shoulder at his back startling as he released a low growl and quickly whipping her head back around. Her shoulder ached like nothing she could remember and the mark on her breast was just as bad. Never in her life had she had pain from injuries for more than a few moments and it was quite a bit more taxing to feel them for long periods of time.

However, she studied the boy's hair eying the knot of string that held his eyepatch in place. This child, seemed strange. Something _smelled _strange. Lilia did not quite understand it herself. She had never really come across anyone who smelled particularly any way or another aside from some people smelling filthy when they were, but this boy was different. The smell was similar to the smell that came from the blood she'd ingested before, _his _blood. It made her mouth water and she, in sudden revulsion of her own state of thought, tore her hand away from said child and backed up putting distance between them. She did not want to even think that she could harm him, even if something in her said he would probably taste delicious.

The young noble turned to look at her with a strange expression, he was studying her. She knew. He was calculating everything around him, everything about her. Her view of him shifted. He was not a mere child, at least not in the normal sense of the word. Something was very _wrong_.

Straightening she stared at him with a calculating expression of her own. "If I answer your questions then I expect that you will answer mine. Otherwise I will be leaving here. No matter sending your..." she paused in search of a word for the red-eyed man, "servant... after me, I will leave no matter how many times he kills me."

"But I haven't asked to you anything," he feigned innocence still.

Lilia sighed and stomped the heel of her shoe. "Perhaps you are unaccustomed to being in the presence of someone who does not play along with your foolishness, however I am well aware that the monster you have on your wait staff is not common among nobles. Also there is that you could not be more than thirteen or fourteen years old and you claim to be the head of your household. Also, for you to be so collected after witnessing my death and resurrection, perhaps I am naive but I would like to point out that would make you quite acquainted with witnessing death and supernatural. Forgive me for not simply letting it all be without question."

His shoulders shuddered with laughter after being frozen by her outburst. He chuckled reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye. "I should have known you would react unexpectedly." The boy turned smirking at her and extending a small hand. "A deal then," he offered.

She took his hand shaking it her eyes narrowed. "What do you want to know?"

xxx

Sebastian stood around the bend in the hall his frown deepening as he had overheard their conversation. He was wary and for good reason. Ceil was known to take pleasure in irritating him. Depending on what Lilia told the boy, things could get out of hand. He clenched his fist around the hole she'd put in his waistcoat at the very thought of the boy scheming something up. No doubt, his life was about to become more troublesome.

He peeked around the corner just as the two figures disappeared into the young earl's study. His lips quirked upward as his eyes lingered slowly dragging from her small waist and downward. The once fine dress was in tatters, the bustle sagging and the bows weeping at her obvious distaste for such an appearance. This would certainly prove to be entertaining as it meant only one thing: the little brat intended to keep her. Sebastian licked his lips tasting her remaining blood and nearly groaning. He stopped himself entertaining only a large grin as images of her nude form beneath him in the servant's bathroom flooded his memory. As she had then, it seemed she was going to fight him through the whole mating process and though normally he would have disliked the idea of having to constantly jump over obstacles. This time though, he reminded himself that he did fully intend to spend the rest of eternity with the pretty little thing that had so maliciously torn into his intestines and what was the worth if he was going to be bored with her?

With that in mind his mood lifted if only a little and he went about preparing the tea his master had requested. When he returned to the study door he listened intently the the soft voices from beyond it.

"And when I returned the place was empty."

"I suppose I understand a little more now. At least that explains why you are such a teary-eyed fool every time he is brought up in conversation. I do not think I will ever understand women and their incessant need to cry for the slightest—" A soft thump was heard. "What the hell woman!? Are you daft? What gives you the right to strike an aristo— SHIT!"

The butler decided now was probably the best time to intervene so he swallowed his amusement and knocked on the study door, tea tray perfectly balanced on his fingertips. "Pardon the interruption," he purred entering the room to barely stifle a laugh at the scene before him. Ceil was nursing a growing lump on his head while his other arm raised in defense all the while glaring at the butler as if to ask, and where were you exactly while this was happening? The petite woman stood leaning over the desk from where she had previously sat in a chair across from him, her hand over his head and slowly lowering as she seemed to once again reign in her frustration and sit once more.

"Is there anything else or am I allowed to interrogate and belittle you now?" Lilia's pretty little voice was biting and Sebastian noticed Ceil visibly flinch at the sound of it.

"Sebastian." The boy looked expectantly at his butler, but the butler merely smiled in return.

"Now, now young master. I cannot really correct a lady for reacting when you insulted her."

"She is not a lady, she is a demon." The boy muttered this under his breath visibly reddening at the insult to his pride.

Sebastian set the tea tray on the serving table and began to make a show of pouring it. "My apologies, but I must correct you my lord. It is a grievous error to say that the creature in front of you is not a lady. I myself can attest to it."

The child's red tint darkened and he quickly shot the demon a look of disgust. "Then can you deny that I am right when I have come to the conclusion that you have brought this women into my house with the intention of bedding her."

Sebastian startled at the boy's sudden keenness. "I fear I cannot, however it is not as it appears to you my lord."

He felt the heat of a pair of deep red eyes land on him even as he still faced his young master. He smiled inwardly knowing that she was no doubt offended and infuriated by his confession. And he had assumed correctly as he heard the grate of her chair flying back on the floor and could feel her anger through the seal he'd put on her. "Bloody beast, if you think I would allow you to touch me ever again then you will be sorely disappointed."

A sadistic smirk spreading over his lips Sebastian merely stilled and in a split second he'd placed the boy's tea in front of him, wheeled around, captured her small body in his arms, and crushed her dangerously against him. Her back was pressed against his chest, one arm about her so that he trapped her arms along side her, and the other about her neck and pushing her head back. He bared his teeth at her throat daring her to try and act against him. He would certainly have to do something about that mouth of hers soon. She was belligerent. "Should you think that I would be deterred by anything to get what I want, then it is not I, but you my dear, who will be disappointed."

Ceil was still scarlet, though it looked as though he was doing his best to ignore the couple before him and their compromising position. Well until the study door was thrown open and four people fell inside the room all looking like tell-tale eves-droppers. The maid even had to plug her nose at the sudden view as she seemed to melt into a puddle of goo at the overload to her brain stuttering "Oh my!" Ceil choked on his tea now too embarrassed and startled to do much other than try and cough the liquid up.

The cook chuckled nervously trying to lift the dead-weight maid and make an effort at escape but it was too late. A very dangerous look came over Sebastian as he rounded on them, irritated that he had to concede to releasing his prey. Lucky for Finny, Snake the only one not as foolish, took hold of his shirt and pulled him from harms way out into the hall.


	6. His Butler, Convincing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Moments later all the servants stood waiting in the hall after having been reprimanded, and Sebastian frowned at them. He thumped the nearest, Bardroy, on the head before returning to the study and hearing them scatter behind him as he shut the door.

The nerve in his eye twitched. They could never give him any peace it seemed and as he stared longingly at the back of her head noting how tense she'd become after his confession to his young master, he frowned. The amount of explanation necessary to sate those fools' curiosity was going to take up valuable time he could spend otherwise playing with her.

His young master cleared his throat and crossed his fingers on his desk looking more authoritative than he had a moment before. "I knew it had been too quiet for those idiots not to be up to something."

The butler dusted a stray bit of lint from his collar with a sour expression. "Indeed."

xxx

Meyrin's heart thudded against her rib cage as the image came flooding back in vivid color. Sebastian in all his gloriousness, holding a beautiful girl who looked barely old enough to be in such a position let alone anywhere near the age she assumed Sebastian was. Not that he was old, no! Sebastian was far too lovely to be old, but certainly he had to be verging on middle-age, and that girl couldn't be more than eighteen. The maid had to stop up her nose again. Teeth grazing over a pale neck, how he'd had to restrain her with force! "Oh my!" she muttered for the billionth time.

"Jesus Mey! Can you pull your head outta' the gutter for five minutes!" She barely heard what the American cook was yelling at her, too lost in the glittering fantasy world in her head where the image replayed over and over.

"Mr. Sebastian has a lady friend now? My eyes didn't see wrong, yes?" The maid breathed in awe.

Bardroy scratched his head a blush crossing his face. "It sure looked that way."

"She was so pretty..." The blonde gardener mumbled not truly being aware of much since Snake had saved his hide and unceremoniously dragged him out of the path of a certain butler's blind rage. Said footman looked on in concern for the younger servant. Finny was acting very strangely. He'd zoned out as soon as he'd laid eye on the stranger. Snake supposed the girl was pretty, but she smelled weird, like the butler, he smelled weird too. Snakes have a very keen sense of smell so he did not doubt his own. He wasn't about to turn funny because she was attractive.

"It was a very passionate scene, says Emily." Whether Snake himself thought so the others weren't sure.

The cook stuck an unlit cigarette between his lips and ran his hand through his hair wincing when he accidentally touched the bump Sebastian had given him. "He got really touchy over it didn't he?"

The maid and footman both nodded in agreement. Finny however stared off into space. "Finn," the maid tapped his unresponsive shoulder. "Finny, you're drooling, yes."

xxx

Lilia was fuming. How dare he! He could not deny such a blatant accusation proving his intent toward her was far from innocent. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved about knowing, but she decided that even if she was grateful she now knew not to trust a single hair on his head, she was only going to act obstinate toward him.

"Ask me what you will now, I am though with questions for the moment," the boy was addressing her.

She frowned. "Alright, how did this," she motioned to the black-clad man to her left, "come about? How is he your butler?"

The boy blinked at her sporting a frown of his own. "You are a demon yourself and you do not know of making contracts?"

"Ah," Sebastian cut in, "If I may my lord, she is still quite young and it seems she was was not self-aware when I found her."

The child frowned looking Lilia in the eye again appraising. "So are you saying that for all intents and purposes that she..."

She could hear the smirk the butler must have had winding his face as he spoke. "Yes, young master, she is practically a human."

Lilia snorted. How was she supposed to know? She'd even been raised by human parents. Her very human mother had indeed given birth to her. She had never even really known demons truly existed aside from in myths and legends. "My mother, Anna Childress, gave birth to me and she was a human, unless demons can contract pneumonia and die which I doubt as I have never been sick in my life. So how is it possible that I was born of a human?"

"You were placed in the womb of a human female when you were conceived, and you devoured the human child that grew there taking it's place. It is a popular birthing technique." The butler smiled at her pleasantly as though he had not just divulged that she was a parasite masquerading as someone's child after eating the baby the parents had been expecting.

Her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth as she felt herself turning green. "No... no, no no..."

The boy behind the desk looked a little disturbed but more so about her reaction to the news than to the news itself. "Then were you once horrified by finding you were a demon, Sebastian?" The boy nodded toward her, _like her._

The demon chuckled. "No, I was aware of what I was within the first year. I suspect most of us are, as I have never come across a demon, young or not, that did not hunger for souls, entertain vile thoughts, or lust for carnal activities." The earl sent the butler a glare at the last part.

Lilia still stared in horror at the space in front of her not truly seeing anything anymore. The man's words echoed in her head mocking her. She was a demon. She had killed the child that everyone thought she was. She was supposed to be evil, maliciousness, darkness. Her memories of the people she had thought to be her family were being mutated. She suddenly felt all too aware of the great distance separating them and how she had always felt like she didn't belong. It hurt. It was very painful.

"What I can't understand is how you have survived on only one human soul for this long."

She was vaguely aware of the closeness of the demon now. Slowly she felt her self-loathing recede enough to pull away from him. This was surreal. Everything was wrong.

"Haven't you wondered why my blood is so attractive?" He was whispering now. He'd moved in even closer denying her the distance she desperately grasped for. "You are tasting them," his lips were too close, "the souls I've taken. All aged like fine wine. It's a wonder you can resist now."

It was true, she thought to herself as a very flushed little boy reprimanded the butler ordering for him to give her some space, she had been resisting. The smell she'd been trying to ignore was so strong her mouth had been watering non-stop. Her hand still coated in the stuff although dried and brown now, she was having to keep tucked beneath her skirts even if it did very little to mask it. And she supposed if she thought about it, people had always smelled good to her when they weren't dirty or coated in sweat, but she had thought herself slightly mad and trained her mind against such thoughts thinking it was cannibalism. However, as a demon it was not cannibalism anymore and this revelation frightened her of what she might do with this knowledge in desperate situation. She knew what would happen, as she now recognized the ache of starvation due to the temptation who stood across the room. She would eat.

"I need to die then," she muttered stiffly from her seat in the wooden chair. "It's too dangerous—"

"What nonsense are you blathering?" She was startled by his calm tone and she looked up at the boy who sat across from her.

The butler sighed from his place about three feet away from her readying an explanation on her behalf yet again. "She is fearful, young master, that she would take a soul. It seems she also did not know that demons feed off of the souls of man."

The boy across from her looked dumbstruck. "I see..." He drummed his fingers over the polished oakwood desk. "What is your name then?"

Lilia all too late realized the boy had been talking to her. He was obviously annoyed by her delay and the butler had stepped forward to answer for her. "Her given name is Lilia, I assume it was given to her by the humans who raised her?" Red eyes peeked over a pristine jacket covered shoulder back at her. She nodded indigently crossing her arms in front of her.

"Alright, I am granting your request Sebastian. Please train her well. I expect only the best as she is a demon after all and you are her tutor." The boy tilted his head to smile at her from around his butler's form. "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the last remaining Phantomhive, and the Queen's Watch Dog. Welcome to the estate."

Lilia blinked. What? What request was being granted here? Looking between the back of the man bowing in front of her and the young blue eyed boy who smiled at her in a way that screamed of foreboding she grew nervous. Why had she been welcomed?

The raven-haired butler turned to face her standing prim and proper although his eyes spoke of much less proper things in volumes. "Ms. Lilia Childress, as of today you are a servant of the Phantomhive estate. You will be my immediate underling, and I will teach you the ways of a Phantomhive maid. You will be expected to perform whatever duty you are assigned with grace, dignity, and efficiency. Many tasks will require the utmost care and there will be no room for failure. You are to be completely loyal to my master at all times as he is to be valued above all else. You will be expected to put your very life on the line if required to save his, and if you do not," the sadistic aura radiated from the demon like a plague, "then that privilege will be taken away and I will kill you myself."

Lilia swallowed. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

xxx

Sebastian watch in silent pity as the servants stared in awe at the nervous and still rattled girl he'd introduced as the new maid. Meyrin was between blubbering about how he, himself had taken to the girl, and how wonderful it would be to have another woman in the house. Bardroy was muttering under his breath about how the butler had slugged him earlier obviously still sore about it. Snake simply stared completely stoic, seemingly uninterested although Sebastian knew that couldn't be the case. And then there was Finny. The butler was getting a head ache from the very thought of what the starry-eyed fool was going to do in this lovestruck state. Sebastian had to admit, he did expect this kind of reaction from at least one of the male servants, but not of this magnitude. Rubbing his temple he glanced sideways at the gardener again just to be sure he had seen right. He had... Finny was scarlet, and stuttering, and then just completely silent as he couldn't manage to speak properly anyway. Knowing the boy had not been all that exposed to many women his own age it was not entirely surprising. However, Sebastian told himself, this would likely be troublesome. The only servant who seemed to be reacting civilly was Tanaka.

"Meyrin," he sighed. The maid jumped blushing furiously and stuttering a reply. "Please help Lilia into your spare outfit for today. I wish her to begin work immediately."

"But, it would be a might too big for her, yes?" said maid asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I have phoned Ms. Hopkins, but she will not arrive until this evening so a custom uniform will not be prepared for a while." Sebastian frowned at the thought of the tailor and how she would undoubtedly react upon catching whiff of the young woman. His brow twitched. He was mentally preparing himself for a long evening.

"Yessir, Mr. Sebastian, sir!" The maid saluted him taking the smaller girl's arm and tugging her off into the hallway.

"As for the rest of you, please return to your duties." With a clap the male servants were dismissed and Sebastian watched suppressing a groan of irritation as Bard had to drag Finny, still in lala-land, away by the collar.

"You fancy that girl don't you?"

Sebastian turned to face the older butler who wore a knowing expression. He smiled respectfully in turn. "It would be quite improper of me, besides I have only recently met her myself."

The elderly gentleman merely smiled and deflated into his small and compact form sipping on his maccha before returning to the footstool he had been perched on previously.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch and then stalked into the hallway to rap his knuckles on Meyrin's door. "Are you in need of assistance?"

The door creaked open and the butler shook his head at the sight. Meyrin had certainly done the best she could given the situation. Sebastian sighed, until the tailor arrived there would be nothing he could do. Ceil refused to let him do anything that would give away his demonic powers so even though he could simply snap his fingers and make the dress fit, he would have to let Nina Hopkins have this one. The far-sighted maid blushed in embarrassment as the bust of the dress she'd loaned Lilia deflated like a hot air balloon. The girl simply stood there avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room looking quite humiliated to be dressed up like some sort of doll for the second time that day.

"I suppose this will have to do," the demon muttered. "Come." The small girl obeyed him trudging forward as if walking to her death. He smirked. "We have much work to do." Placing his hand on the small of her back he ushered her out of the room ignoring how she tensed at his touch or how the other maid had yet another nose bleed.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Sebastian smirked wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Are you still hungry?" She went stiff as a board after she realized she couldn't pull away. The effects of the blood he'd given her earlier had worn off. Her strength was down to a drizzle and if she tried to harm him now it would do her no good. Her will would be strong, but her body would not.

He had every intention of making her completely reliant on him. Feeding her his blood would act like a drug and she would become addicted, not to mention it was a vital part of bonding. The taste he had gotten of _her_ from before made it all the more tempting.

"I won't let you—!" He cut her off by covering her mouth with his now bleeding wrist and watching as the scent overpowered her reason and brought her instincts to the forefront. She clung to his arm with her eyes closed in satisfaction as she drank.

Sebastian smiled feeling a warmth spread in his chest. He was looking forward to their time together.

xxx

Somehow she snapped out of it. Even with that luscious taste coating her tongue she was able to yank her head away once it dawned on her what she was doing. She gagged spitting up what was left in her throat in repulsion.

"I'm astounded by you're stubbornness." His deep voice was like a lure willing her back into the trance she'd been in before. Lilia squirmed in this man's grip. She would not allow herself to be manipulated. And then just like that, he'd dropped her and strolled past her as though nothing had just occurred. The girl stood dumbfounded as she turned to see him milling about the kitchen collecting various items and ingredients as he went. "Have you ever made scones before?"

Her gaze rose to meet his pitting red against red. "No," she said it clearly but she knew he'd heard the sharpness to it. She didn't want to, not to make scones, not to talk to him, not to even be in the same vicinity. All that aside, here she was rolling up the slightly long sleeves of a stranger's work dress in preparation to aide the very person she wanted to strangle. "Have you ever force-fed a stranger your blood before?" She just thought she would throw that in there.

He looked down at her as she now stood at his side turning the sink on to clean the dried remains of his innards off her fingers. She could tell from his expression he had not expected for her to join him at all, and to be sincere she was a bit surprised herself. His lips curved in silent laughter. "I suppose I should inform you again that you have not been eating appropriately... or at all for that matter. Should you not have some sort of sustenance you will become brittle and wither away."

She snorted wiping her now clean hands on her apron. "I will not... eat. If the consequence of my decision is my end then so be it."

"Ah, but you see there is a slight problem with your decision." He had set the ingredients all around a large bowl readying a mixing spoon.

"And what would that be?" She watched carefully as he quickly stirred the flour, sugar, salt, butter, and baking powder together. He would probably expect her to remember this later. Wait, did she really plan to stick around until later?

"I will not allow you to die." Her interest in the baking process disintegrated.

She eyed him warily. "Says the man who threatened my to end my life only moments ago."

"I wasn't lying, but I do not expect a lady of such moral standing to cause any problems for my master."

She couldn't very well argue as she had no intent to harm the child. Even with everything that was happening she couldn't bring herself to truly act out against anyone for it. She was still shaken from what had occurred earlier when she had attacked the butler finding she'd done more damage than she had ever thought possible. "So then, what is going to happen to me?" her throat was closing up as she truly realized the depth of the hole she'd somehow fallen into.

A crimson gaze turned on her and she could see it in his eyes an unusual glint that burned into her soul and caused her to feel her face heat even though she couldn't understand why she reacted this way. The small amount of his blood she'd taken was trying to fog her brain again and she wasn't sure if all the thoughts in her head were her own. And when his naked hand took hers she was shocked to find her heart racing and breath hitch. Why was she getting so worked up? This man was the current source of humiliation, pain, suffering, and irritation for her. She couldn't wrap her head around it at all.

"You will be mine."


	7. His Butler, A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: I wasn't sure what kind of character that Lilia would turn out to be as I was writing since I had initially intended for her to be very timid and meek then decided I didn't really like that much and she turned out to be more a broody tsundere especially in this chapter. Oh well, she'll write herself I guess. It'll be fun to see where it goes.

This chapter is based in chapter 85 of the manga.

* * *

It had been three days and Lilia had learnt a great many things in such a short span of time. First there was the fact that she did not like the tailor Nina Hopkins one teeny tiny bit. The woman had arrived by coach in the late evening several nights earlier, entered into the mansion, taken one disgusted look at the butler, and then moved her attention to the smaller form beside him being swallowed in the outfit Lilia guessed she had made for the other maid. After that Lilia wondered why she'd had thought she was in hell _before_. The amount of sexual harassment made Sebastian out to look like an angel. She had even made the mistake of deeming him her savior out-loud when he had distracted the insane seamstress for long enough for her to escape her groping hands and outside into the hedges. It was the only place she could deem safe from the woman as she'd chased her through the whole house already.

The second thing that Lilia had learned was that she had apparently never worn a corset properly before as during her final fitting to see if the outfit was perfect, Nina shook her head at the girl's manner of dressing herself and tightened the lacing so taut that Lilia feared it would snap. When she voiced these concerns Nina merely laughed and advised her that since she was not as well endowed as most women her age she would have to make up for it some way. That way was quite uncomfortable.

The third thing she had learned after Nina had finally departed the next morning. Sebastian felt for some strange reason that Lilia was an object that was under his ownership. The girl had been attending to the young master's breakfast when the butler had sauntered into the kitchen with a scowl. Curious she'd asked him what had him riled up and the next thing she knew she had been snatched up into a vice, warned never to let anyone touch her so casually again, and then he'd pushed her out of the kitchen without allowing her to finish anything. The serving table had rolled out only a few seconds after leaving her to gawk at a full course, fully cooked breakfast when she had only just been mixing batter before. There had even been tea and milk. Which leads us to the fourth thing she'd learned: the butler was a miracle worker.

The girl had also learned that even as mere humans, the servants were dangerous. Since she had been there, she had nearly been crushed by a flying, flaming, uprooted tree. She had endured an explosion that had caused her eardrums to rupture, a particular pain that was a first for her. And she had suffered severe lacerations from the maid falling on top of her, down the stairs carrying a new set of fine china. All of these she had fully recovered from. However when she was bitten by the footman's black mamba, the butler had had to come up with an explanation for the servants as Meyrin had found her blue and cold on the floor outside of one of the guest bedrooms after having cleaned it up. In reality, she had died. She was aware of that, the butler was aware of that, and the young master was aware of that, but the others were led to believe that she had simply fainted and had not been bitten in the first place. Somehow they bought it. Lilia had been utterly amazed at the lack of questioning, but she supposed with a demon butler, even if they were unaware of the truth themselves, they had surely seen some strange things.

Lilia had also found that her unnatural hearing and sense of smell—which for a long time she had thought was an odd talent belonging only to herself—Sebastian had as well. She had learned this the hard way as over the past three days she had made exactly twenty-two escape attempts and every single time the butler had caught her. The best she had been able to manage was to get to the front gate before she'd had the wind knocked out of her and a very irked demon looming over her with an already tight butler's schedule which she had managed to throw off by thirty minutes during previous attempts. After that particular encounter, she had decided to lay low until she could think of something more substantial. It wasn't worth the consequence.

It was on this third day Lilia was thrilled to learn she might just get that chance. Sebastian had gathered the servants together and told them to go change their clothes as they would be going out. This outing, Sebastian had told her, was bound for London to get Meyrin new glasses and Finnian a new hat. Acting quite the proper lady she simply smiled and loaded into the cart compliant and well mannered. All the while she was gleefully scheming just beneath the surface. Going into town she would have more openings and more things to distract her captor from keeping an eye on her all the time.

So she flattened the skirts of the plain grey cotton dress Sebastian had given her to wear in place of her form-fitting maid uniform, tightened the ribbons of her bonnet securely under her chin, and frowned. Remembering the lecture she had been given when Sebastian had pulled her aside that morning as the others ran off all smiles and excitement at the news of getting out of the house.

"Do not draw attention to yourself. It is unacceptable of a Phantomhive servant to cause the master any if even mild problems." That said the butler presented a neatly folded bundle and a saccharine smile. "I will help you change."

As she stood to view herself in the full length mirror she noted how conservative the choice of clothing was. Not tight, but not too bulky that it looked that it did not fit her. Sebastian stood behind her looking dissatisfied until he plopped a matching atrocious bonnet on her head. A small grin crept over his face as hers had now disappeared under the shadow of the contraption. "This will do." There was doubt in her mind that he was not dressing her like an old hag simply because he felt her looks were an inconvenience to the boy. Her mind moved back to the her first day at the estate and she frowned to find her cheeks heating. _"You will be mine." _Damn butler.

Setting in the carriage she watched as the other four servants clambered in behind her grinning from ear to ear, with the exception of Snake who rarely seemed too emotional one way the other. Bard plopped down beside her with a cigarette hanging from his lip. "Looks like Tanaka's gonna' have to hold up the fort till' we get back. Too bad he can't come along."

Sebastian who stood helping the young master into the coach ahead of them didn't seem to be paying attention at all, but his voice rang clearly in their direction. "Someone must stay and watch over the manor, unless you would like to take his place?"

The cook paled. "Nah, I haven't been out in ages."

"Then I'd suggest you hold your tongue," the head butler stated sweetly then entering the coach himself.

"Miss Lilia, do... d-do you mind if I.. ah..."

She smiled up at the young man in front of her who had only in the past day been able to speak to her without talking gibberish. "I would be glad Finny," she replied. The boy turned pink at her words setting in the place across from her hesitantly.

When he finally noticed her smile as she turned her face so that the shadow wasn't as covering he beamed in response. "Thank you!" the gardener laughed. "Ah, but why are you hiding your face?"

Lilia sighed. "I'm indecent. I wouldn't want to make the master look bad."

Meyrin who had taken a spot next to the younger blonde blushed before saying, "What are you talking about? You are not indecent, yes?"

The cook next to her snorted trying hard to keep from laughing. "Probably, just that Sebastian doesn't want anyone lookin' at her."

Lilia frowned turning her face down again so that no one would be able to see. "It was my decision," she lied. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I know it's not normal to look like this." In truth, she was a bit grateful the butler had thought to cover her up. She wasn't fond of the attention anyway.

Something else she had learned upon her stay at the Phantomhive estate was that unlike her stay with the man Ceil called Undertaker—as he did not seem to know his name either—she felt uncomfortable. Someone was always watching her and she couldn't really get used to it. Between the butler and the footman who had been suspicious of her since she'd arrived, she was ready to rip her hair out for some sort of privacy. And when it wasn't those two, or the master of the house himself, the maid eyed her from around corners with a bloody handkerchief, and then dear sweet little Finnian couldn't seem to stop looking at her when she was anywhere near him and she hated it. Lilia suspected Tanaka of keeping an watch on her discreetly as well, which left the only one who seemed completely indifferent, Bardroy. As much as she hated to admit it as his very gruff demeanor did grate on her nerves, he was probably the only one there that did not set her on edge constantly. And she would probably enjoy his company if he didn't smell like tobacco singed flesh most of the time. So despite living in a mansion with seven other people she was lonely. She wanted to get out of there and search for the Undertaker, even if it was impossible to find him she was going to try. Until that happened she would continue with this ruse of being their companion.

Her hair was loose falling in a mess of curls over her shoulder and catching the wind as the carriage made it's way into the city. The servants around her made noises of awe and appreciation at things that were new to them. She leaned on her knees, breaking posture for the sake of her back aching from the long ride. Finally they arrived at an optometrist's business and pulled to a stop every one getting out. The cook offered her a hand in a surprising act of gallantry, she took it obligingly not wanting to appear rude even if she didn't need the help. She decided to ignore the glare sent her way by the demon butler as the American took her by the waist and placed her on the ground.

The doctor's office was hard to mistake as the large sign that hung over it read "Donson Opticians" with a set of eerie eyeglasses painted onto the windows beneath it. The bespectacled maid flushed only noticing now that this trip was at least partly due to her own increase in clumsiness.

"How is it?" the doctor asked after fitting a fresh set of eyeglasses on Meyrin. The woman turned to look at the young master, Finny leaning into her field of vision.

"Ah... I can see so well!" she replied looking quite happy at the improvement until Sebastian leaned in asking her if they would take the glasses causing the maid to scream and have a fit. Lilia smacked her forehead from her place in the corner with Snake and Bard. This was going to be a long day.

In fact, she thought, it wasn't even funny the irony of the situation. Why it only dawned on her then, she wasn't sure, but she brought it up as the butler held the door for her when they exited the shop. "So if I am to be covered so as to not cause problems, maybe you need a bonnet as well." The man did not reply and she passed him without another word following the others as they made their way down the street. Meyrin did become much more of a mess when Sebastian was involved. It wasn't misplaced advice, perhaps unwanted though.

Their next stop was a hat shop where Finnian ordered a hat as amazing as the massive clock tower they had passed on their way there. The store assistant had looked completely thrown until Sebastian had corrected that they only needed an ordinary straw hat. Meyrin, meanwhile, had pulled Lilia over to the women's section where a large variety of hats were placed on wooden stand made to keep their shape. "This one is so pretty, it is. I wish I could have something so nice!"

"You just got new glasses though," Lilia responded unintentionally allowing her disinterest to show in her voice.

Apparently the other maid was oblivious as she continued pointing to a hat that was constructed to sit on the side of one's head while the feather plumes came out and spiraled upwards falling delicately over the wearer's head. "That one would be so pretty on you, Lilia!"

Lilia tuned her out instead focusing on the young master as he spoke to Bard and Snake from his place on a plush stool. "Do you two want anything? Now's your chance."

Next thing she knew she was standing inside of a bag shop with the cook cringing as a shriek rang out. Apparently Snake's snake, Wordsworth, had made himself quite comfortable in a large bag that the footman had taken a liking to causing the stewardess who'd been assisting them to promptly faint. Even the cook jumped. Then they had gone to a book store where Bardroy had picked out a raunchy picture book imported from France. Lilia coughed hard on the spit she'd accidentally sucked down the wrong way in shock of such a scandalous sight. The cover itself was enough to make her scarlet. Sebastian reprimanded the cook making sure to cover Ceil's eyes so that he wouldn't see. "Just what are you showing him?" the butler grumbled.

Dejected the cook stood outside of a candy store that the master had wanted to go in. Lilia leaned on the window next to him bored out of her mind. She'd yet to have an opportunity to set her 'get-the-hell-out' plan in action as Sebastian had not once let her get far from him. She had hoped that everyone would be allowed to venture their own separate ways to explore or window shop. She guessed she was probably being too hopeful.

xxx

Sebastian watched as his young master tossed Bard a pack of candy cigars warning him his tongue would go bad if he didn't back off on the cigarettes. Beyond the American's shoulder he could see Lilia leaning on the glass of the Olde Sweet Shoppe window. Her bonnet cast a shadow well, and he could barely make out the look on her face. Thankfullly, no one had really paid her much mind as it seemed his covering her had worked. Still, he clenched his fist and counted to ten to keep himself in check. If Bardroy intended to keep his hands, _twitch_, then he would not use them so much. The butler did feel it was strange though, to have become so possessive. He dismissed it as instinct.

"Ah before that," he interjected his young master who was already on the way to get on with the next task. "Let us go to one more place."

"Hm, where?" Ceil asked obviously tired of shopping.

"Somerset House."

Once safely inside of the coach and rolling at a good speed, the boy asked him, "So what was it about?"

"This," he held up the mourning chain watching the recognition on the boy's features. Since he'd hidden it from Lilia days ago even the young master had not seen it.

"That's the Undertaker's mourning hair chain!"

"Yes. I had it researched, thinking it might give us some hints about him." Sebastian felt himself frown. "The death date engraved in the jewelery, the area in which it was manufactured according to the hallmark on the back, and the death certificates submitted to the household registers at Somerset House from all over the country. I had all of this information compared to the chain." He pulled the pages he'd been keeping inside of his jacket to give to the boy seated across from him. "These are the death certificates of the seven whose hair is contained in these lockets. The investigation concluded that nothing stood to link any of them to each other, but... there was one name that stood out."

The boy's cerulean eye widened as he stopped flipping through the pages on one in particular. "Claudia Phantomhive!" he breathed. "My grandmother? I hadn't thought anything of the initial 'P' since it's common, but to think it stood for Phantomhive." The boy sat silent for a long while and the demon watched him. "Just... what kind of ties does he have to my family?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. What kind of ties indeed, Undertaker. His mind flashed to the way that the shinigami had been upset, then suddenly not at all upon allowing his precious item to fall into the young master's outstretched fingers. The image of a broken girl weeping in the floor of an empty room when only a few nights before the grim reaper had been fighting with a look Sebastian could safely say he had never seen the man wear. Was the girl any different from the funeral locket? The Undertaker had only relinquished the mourning chain temporarily, was he going to come back for Lilia as well?

Moments later they had arrived at the sprawling building and gone inside to find a stall by the young master's Funtom Company for women's perfume. "Why are they handing them out to men?" the boy twitched as the woman gave him a card with a strong floral scent spritzed onto it. Behind him the bonnet clad girl snorted back a laugh.

Ceil turned to give her a look when she finally commented on the very thing Sebastian himself was wanting to ask about. "My goodness, it's certainly a frightening looking mascot." The boy in turn flinched looking rather hurt by it.

"Not you too, I was already scolded by Lizzy."

The butler smirked not missing the opportunity to step all over the boy's pride. "It's great that you chose to expand the business with womenly products, but it seems it was a bit hard to capture the women's hearts with just data and quality."

"Shut up! When I come up with a better advertising campaign I'll—"

Screams. A crash. Disorder. The butler leapt into action knowing what was expected of him as the butler of Phantomhive. If something can be done, and there is a profit to be gained, be it monetary or elevation of status, it was his job to secure it. This particular instance would simply be just to save face, for what kind of butler would stand by and allow an accident without helping. It would shame his master.

When he found Irene Diaz in and her partner in the coach that had wrecked right in the middle of the street, he formulated a plan. She was a popular actress, and she did not want to be seen with her lover by the public as it would cause a commotion since they were from rivaling troupes. So he detached the horses and pulled the coach straight to the theater. Donning the "frightening" mascot uniform, as Lilia had deemed it earlier, he took Miss Irene straight onto the stage incognito and tossing the Funtom Company's Lilly of the Valley scent cards about as he did so.

The very confused audience marveled at the entrance. Irene didn't miss a beat and the show ended in a fabulous finale with several people commenting on the lovely smell of the Funtom Company's perfume that had not been selling itself too well. Smirking to himself as Irene thanked him for his help, he left to return to the no doubt impatient young master.

The boy was almost trampled by the onslaught of women who suddenly came running, money in hand, to buy the perfume that Irene Diaz had worn at the production. Ah, the joys of good advertising, he thought to himself as he plucked up his young master just in time. "What a pitiful cry," he scolded as the boy yelped in surprise.

"Where have you been—what are you wearing?!" Ceil blinked at the butler in disbelief. The unicorn costume was slipping halfway down his waist. Sebastian put him down and stepped out it. He hadn't been able to fully remove it in his rush to return here.

"I was doing some advertising. You see, it was Irene in the overturned coach and so I made a deal with her." He smiled down at the boy.

Said boy blinked still a little shocked by the sudden turn of events. "You were out doing that?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I could not double the sales of our new product?" Then his eyes scanned the crowd where the servants had managed to squeeze there way to safety. "It seems there will be yet another delay young master," he could feel the sink of his gut, "I do not see Miss Lilia."


	8. That Maid

Do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Author Note:Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been becoming a conquering the region of Kalos in my ongoing quest to become a pokemon master since I was six so... Also I've thought that Yana Toboso was going to continue chapter 85 into 86 so I was waiting for it to make sure I didn't screw up my storyline. But 85 and 86 are different! So again sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to be responsible with this one story because I like it so much and I'm failing at it miserably. I'm so late at posting...

This is an OMAKE type chapter. Just wanted to do character development.

OMAKE!

Okay I'm done.

* * *

"Milky, creamy, silky, glistening!" Meyrin plugged her nose with a hanky to keep the mess from spreading. She could hear the unmistakable voice of a certain demon butler who looked sounded very convincingly to be in the throughs of a lusty romp. All she needed was to peek around the corner and she was quite sure she would see it. The possibilities danced through her head causing the onslaught of blood to thicken.

Not long ago she'd caught a glimpse of Sebastian whispering into the pretty new servant's ear. The girl had blushed fiercely nodding before following him away. When Meyrin had cautiously followed them without their knowing she had been shocked to see the butler lead the dainty little thing into his personal quarters. How suspicious, how scandalous! And so when the noises started up the maid simply could not bring herself to leave. Her face somehow grew hotter as she heard the girl's voice from the butler's bedroom. "Oh!"

The maid had to cover her own mouth to avoid releasing a noise of surprise. Miss Lilia could make a sound like that? And then...

"You are the cutest thing I've ever seen! Where have you been hiding him you awful demon?" she heard the new maid scold.

Her legs felt like jello, a th—a third?! She wasn't sure how much more she could take. How long had the two of them been doing these kinds of things and with another mysterious stranger as well?

"There are are more," the butler purred sounding quite satisfied. "I could show you if you like." A sound of a door opening made the eves-dropper aware that he had opened up his wardrobe.

Miss Lilia made a noise of complaint, "How could you? Keeping the poor things locked up like this?! You're terrible!"

Locked... up...? Bondage!? Had Sebastian been doing these sorts of things all along?

"Where else was I supposed to keep them? The young master would have my head if he found out." The butler sounded genuinely worried about it too. "I couldn't bare the thought of being parted form such beautiful eyes, and there's such a soft feeling when you touch them!"

Meyrin felt like her body was set to boil. She was positive she had reached overload. It was all too much to take in at once.

"Yes, they are soft..." Lilia's voice seemed gentle and alluring. Oh god, was she being seductive?

"BUT WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU LOCKED THEM UP HERE WITHOUT THEIR MOTHER?!"

Meyrin jumped. Was that... Lilia? And without their mother? Children?! Oh she certainly hoped not! She couldn't help it. Her curiosity was killing her. It would just be a peek anyway. Carefully she poked her head around the bend of the door grateful when she saw they could not see her. But what greeted her made her heart sink and fill with relief all at once.

Crouched on the floor near the butler's own wardrobe was the girl and the butler stood beside her, each of them holding a tiny fluffy ball of fur. Meyrin warmed at the sight of them. Kittens.

So she had misunderstood everything. The noises were probably half-way her imagination too huh? She stared at the two of them, each composed and picturesque. Yeah, she'd probably imagined it. Like how right now she could hear Sebastian's beautiful voice calling her name.

"Meyrin!"

She blinked, oh no! He was really calling her name!

"Might I as why you are here and not doing your job?"

xxx

Finny sighed smiling like a giddy school girl as he plucked the weeds from the lawn. Miss Lilia had said she was going to come and help him once she'd finished with the chore that Mr. Sebastian wanted her to come do with him. He was really happy about it too. How lucky, the gardener thought, she really said she'd help! He sighed again. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on her, her pretty skin, her large dark eyes with really really long lashes, her soft looking hair... He sighed a third time. This was the first time he'd seen a girl his age in so long he couldn't remember the last time. She was so nice to him too even though he'd nearly killed her with that tree... he flinched in remembrance.

"Oh Finny! I don't think this is what Sebastian meant when he said to weed the lawn!"

He startled at her voice blushing scarlet and stumbling to his feet to see her standing not three meters away staring pointedly at the ground with wide eyes. Then he saw what exactly Lilia was talking about. "Oh no!" he wailed wishing that he wasn't looking at an enormous bald spot of dirt. "Mr. Sebastian's gonna' be mad at me!"

He was completely oblivious to her expression of _'yeah, you're definitely right about that.'_ "We'll just have to plant the survivors back then," she suggested with an uncertain smile which he mistook as an offer of comfort.

"Um, okay," he found himself blushing again as she knelt beside him tucking the skirts of her new uniform under her. He quickly looked to the ground starting to copy her movements of digging small holes and laying the plants with still existing root structure.

"Do mishaps occur every time you work?"

Finny frowned considering her question. It hurt a little since he knew that often that was the case. The mess he'd put Mr. Sebastian through over his stay here... "I know I cause a lot of problems for Mr. Sebastian and the Master, but somehow they let me stay here anyway and don't kick me out. Even if they don't seem like it they are really kind. The Master even made me gardener just so that I could be outside with the birds."

"But," he continued with determination filling his face as he looked up to face the girl next to him, "I will give my all just so that everyone here is happy. This is my job as a Phantomhive servant. The young master, everyone. You too, since you're part of the family now, Miss Lilia. I want everyone to be safe and live happily together here."

The gardeners eyes widened when he noticed the tinge of pink and a dumbstruck expression that had appeared on the usually formally composed face of his companion. He quickly looked back to the ground and planted with fury. Had he done that? Miss Lilia was so... so cute!

His heart hammered in his chest. Did she still look like that? He peeked out of the corner of his eye. Her face was downcast toward her task, her lashes blocking the view into her eyes, and her cheeks flawlessly pale again. Maybe he'd imagined it? Why would Miss Lilia like him anyway especially with the way Mr. Sebastian was always around her? Women really liked Mr. Sebastian. He was tall, and good-looking, not to mention he did everything perfectly, unlike Finny who messed up all the time. He admired Mr. Sebastian because of these things. He wished he could be as amazing.

"Ah, it looks surprisingly nice now!" What? Finny looked at the ground where he'd been replanting the grass. It was a little more sparse than the rest of the lawn but it wasn't that noticeable. It did look nice. Miss Lilia was smiling at him. "Good job. There aren't any weeds anymore." She stood and dusted herself off.

"_Good job."_ The gardener felt like crying. It wasn't often someone told him that. He pushed his doubts aside and before he even knew what he was doing he'd thrown his arms about the small girl spinning her around. "We did it! Thank you so much!"

Then he realized his mistake.

He hurriedly dropped her, tears stinging his eyes. What had he done? Would she be okay? No, of course not! She was too small, too fragile, he'd broken her. Yet there she stood catching her balance so quickly he almost didn't notice she hadn't simply been standing there plain-as-day all along. She rubbed the side of her ribs with a frown, but other than that nothing. Finny stared in disbelief, then he cried. It was a wailing sobbing cry. He was relieved. She was alive! She wasn't broken!

"E-eh!" the girl didn't seem to know what to do. "Finny, don't cry! It's fine see!" Finny was too busy blubbering and Lilia too busy trying to get him to stop so they did not notice the dark-haired figure watching them from behind paned glass.

"What is it?" The boy seated behind him asked looking over his shoulder.

The butler's tutor glasses flashed catching the light that streamed through. "Nothing worth your attention. Please return to your studies."

xxx

The sound of quiet order was a strange occurrence in the Phantomhive kitchen, but there it was seeming empty and lonesome. Bard didn't like it. He spat the used up butt from his mouth and walked inside approaching the lone figure of a young lady silently setting out pastry dough on a flat metal sheet.

"What's that?" he asked ruffling her hair. "You doin' Sebastian's dirty work again?"

She shook her head slapping his hand away. "They're scones for the young master." Her nose wrinkled. "You smell like—heavens that's awful."

The cook's mouth fell open. "And here I am tryin' to be friendly. You sure know how to make a man feel good don't you?" Little prissy shit.

She carefully set the tray into the hot oven closing it to stoke the flames in the compartment below. "Sorry, I've just never been around someone who smokes before. It must be an acquired taste."

Well, he guessed that made sense. Tobacco was a strong smell after all. He eyed her as she worked to clean up the residual mess from the counter. It was strange, that another servant had come all of the sudden. Something in his gut told him that she couldn't be normal, but then again no one in this house was. She did resemble Sebastian somehow even if he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. "You a relative of his?" Bard just thought he'd ask.

She turned a questioning glance on him. "Who?"

"Sebastian."

Her face darkened at the mere mention and she turned back to what she'd been doing. "Sort of, I guess. It's complicated. I'm not really sure I understand myself."

The cook's eyes narrowed and he watched her out of his peripherals. What were they hiding? As if it wasn't enough for him to be suspicious of the damn head butler all the time, now another she was working here looking stronger day by day of being Sebastian's little minion. He inched away from her just in case. She probably was.

"You and him got something going on then?" He wondered if she would catch the double meaning to his question implying that she could be there for underhanded reasons.

Either she was a good actress or apparently she did not as a blush crept over her face and she shook her head vehemently. "God, no. Just what kinds of perverted... never-mind, I don't want to know." It was silent for a long moment. Then Bard heard it, _"I hate him, so why would I?"_ just barely. She hadn't meant for him to either because she didn't seem to be aware she had said it aloud.

A small "ho,ho,ho!" caused the both of them to jump. Bard was surprised to find that at some point Tanaka had come as well and perched himself on a chair in the corner sipping his usual tea. Lilia turned to smile at the elderly man a slight tick of annoyance obvious in her movements. Bard assumed it must have been due to her being frightened. He grinned as an idea came to mind.

"Good afternoon," she said politely in Tanka's direction.

"Ho, ho!" The cook saw the knowing gleam in the family butler's eyes as he watched him plan his strategy. Bard carefully stepped away from his place of leisurely slacking and readied his twitching fingers. This was it and it was going to be hilarious. He quickly grabbed the young girl's waist pinching the sides lightly and cheerfully watched as she squealed jumping away from him with an appalled and terrified look plastered on her now paper white face.

"B-Bardroy!" No one but her called him by his full name around here and it only caused him to grin wider. "What the hell?!"

He clutched his stomach. Aw, that was amazing. Just to see that pompous expression wiped for a moment was enough. She was constantly poised, it irritated him. Even if she was a lady, she was just barely one. Lilia was too young, in his opinion, to be so stuffy all the time. Between the damned insufferable Sebastian and his cocky air of superiority, and then the young master who was a noble and acted precisely like one despite being only thirteen, the cook didn't need anymore of that. "Hey," he managed between snickers, "Watch that language!" He didn't mean it, really hearing such a word, not to mention that her accent had completely changed, made him giddy. And then it was all over. She was pressing her skirts and hair back into place with practiced precision. Had she trained at some maid's academy or something?

The kitchen door creaked open and there stood the cocky bastard now. Bard huffed knowing when his playtime was over. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he ignored the glare of the ever watchful servant. "Nothin's on fire that isn't supposed to be, I swear." Don't get your panties in a wad.

Sebastian smiled at him his eyes closing. "I'm thrilled to hear that." He bypassed Bard completely though the cook did draw back hoping he wasn't going to swat him for his backtalk. "You look like you're about done here," he was addressing Lilia. "I would like you're assistance in the library."

She nodded quietly looking more stony since Sebastian had entered the room. Bard frowned. "Let the little lady have a break."

The butler turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised in a fashion that made the cook instantly regret opening his mouth. Well, crap. "Is there something you would like to say?"

The cook shrunk back feeling beads of sweat forming on his brow. "No."

"Hm, I had thought not."

xxx

The girl stared down at the basket of linens suspiciously for a long while before finally, like lightening, she struck. In her grip she held a brightly colored serpent that wriggled and hissed in protest. "I'm not going through that again," she told it pointedly. "I have no idea which one you are, but could you and your friends stop trying to to come after me? I'm getting irritated." With that said she patted the creature on the head as though it were some soft cuddly mammal and set it on the floor shooing it on its way.

The house footman stood watching her with wide eyes from where he'd just turned the corner. Had that just happened? Wasn't this girl supposed to be afraid of his friends? Wasn't that the lie the butler was spreading around, the reason she _fainted_? He narrowed his gaze frowning. She was... different. He knew from speaking to his friend that she had indeed been bitten, and he wondered how she could still be walking around. Wordsworth tasted the air near his ear whispering. _I don't trust her._

He nodded in agreement. She was dangerous. But he'd thought on it. He was dangerous as well as everyone else. The only one without some odd ability in the house was Smile. He would watch her even so, like he did everyone else. If he'd learned anything in his life it was that looks were definitely deceiving and this person looked like they would not be capable of many of the things he had already witnessed her do. Just like how she had sensed Goethe hiding in the laundry and caught him before he could bite.

She looked in his direction seeming to know he had been there all along. She didn't bother to use her mask of polite smiles with him either, he noticed. He face was dark, angry, upset, and full of desperation. She corrected it quickly looking merely bored. "Snake, Wordsworth," she nodded to them as she carried the large basket passing them by.

He turned to watch her disappear on her way to the washroom. She was the first one to acknowledge his friends like that, he thought. Wordsworth sat silent on his shoulder seeming to be contemplating the same thing. "That's weird," he mumbled. What was it exactly that made her different?

He turned back the way he'd been going initially. The servant's quarters were quiet today. He entered his room and immediately noticed why Goethe had been in that laundry. His bed was made, crisp, and clean. She'd put new sheets out. He felt himself smile. How nice.

xxx

"How is she getting along with the others?" The young Earl Phantomhive questioned while looking over some rather boring documents.

His black clad butler smiled. "There have been no major occurrences. I suppose she is getting along fine."

The boy nodded satisfied with the answer provided. "Good."

Sebastian turned back to the job he'd been attending previously; reorganizing the young master's books in the most aesthetically suitable fashion by date published. Or maybe it would be more pleasing if it were by author... He frowned and stepped back to study the books once more.

Hm... something was off.

"MASTER!"

The butler twitched as the study doors flew open and the bumbling trio exploded in through them. That must have been what was off, he decided. The three buffoons were stuttering nonsense over the top of one another giving him, and it seemed the earl as well, a headache.

The boy held up a hand to silence them. "Bard, you first."

The cook cleared his throat sheepishly before taking off his cap and looking to the ground. It was only then that the earl and butler could see the large lump forming atop his head. "Well ya' see..." the cook began apprehensive.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Finny burst in tears pouring from his large green eyes.

"Just spit it out!" the child demanded, but it seemed that none of them could do much other than mutter incomprehensible cockamamie. The boy hung his head in frustration. "Go see what it is. I'm not even sure I want to know," he ordered. The butler bowed and exited through the still swinging study doors.

How bad could it be, he wondered. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Surely he was going to have his hands full whatever it was. He just felt a sudden imposing sense of dread at the thought. Surely... surely, he prayed, the other half of the mansion was still standing.

Sebastian was confused and the amount of painful twisting in his gut increased as he could not find a single problem within the manor. He'd searched top to bottom already, passing Tanaka and Snake along the way. The two other servants had no answers for him either, which left one other. Suddenly the large bump on the house cook's head seemed very suspicious. Sebastian closed his eyes and with a brief pause in motion, he had located her.

He found her out in the garden kneeling amongst the rose bushes... well half-way disappeared into them.

"Come here Lisette, please!" She sounded very desperate and after hearing the name Lisette the butler immediately knew why. He paled. The kittens? They were out?!

"Is she alright?" he asked kneeling next to her and trying his hardest to peer through the thick vegetation.

The girl's form deflated and he heard her curse as she retreated from the thorny hedges. To his relief he could see her clutching a small furry creature to her chest. The kitten in question was currently digging her tiny needle-like claws into the girl's hands in an attempt to pull free of her grasp.

"It seems like it." Lilia sighed carefully plucking a little velcro paw from her now bleeding skin. "She's just scared I think. And the others I've caught and put away already. She was the last one."

It made sense now that the other servants had not said anything before, though Sebastian was quite surprised by the very unusual amount of consideration and forethought that had been used. If they had said a word about the kittens in front of the young master it would have been the streets for all of the cats, not to mention he did not even want to think what Ceil would think up as a punishment afterwards. The boy was highly allergic and deemed his allergy a notable reason to abhor all feline kind. But they hadn't said a word. It was not at all like the three servants. He eyed the newest addition to their house.

She tensed obviously feeling his gaze. "Did those three say anything?"

"No." She smiled and he knew. "Did you threaten them?"

"Within an inch of their lives."

The butler felt his unease slip away and be replaced by a strange warmth he was quite unfamiliar with. He frowned watching her coo to the tiny predator finally succeeding in getting it to stop trying to climb the her face and settle into her arms releasing a nervous purr. Sebastian wasn't sure he liked this new emotion so he looked away and tried to focus on how best to punish those three for going through his things.


	9. His Butler, Confusing

Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Inky hair flying behind her, an agile figure darted through the throngs of people crowding the busy city streets. She had no intention of slowing as she was well aware that a certain demon butler would notice her absence if he had not already. So Lilia pushed onward narrowly dodging a small group of finely dressed gentlemen exiting a rather shady looking establishment.

"Watch it lady!" the burlier of the group grunted catching her arm before she could get any further. She tried pulling away, but just as Sebastian had said she was weak if she didn't eat. "Ye' almost plowed my friend 'ere right flat and ye' don't even have the decency to apologize?"

"I'm sorry..." she muttered through clenched teeth hoping that he would release her for saying so. The longer she lingered here, the more likely her lucky break would go up in flames.

"Eh? Speak up, talking so quiet isn't very sincere," another of the men, a brunette, sneered dusting off his blazer.

"And look at a bloke when 'ee talks to ye'," The brute holding her had snatched the bonnet from her head before she had a chance to save it. The ribbons securing it tore from the main piece and cut painfully against the underside of her chin. She winced as the garment fell to the ground and the three men stared momentarily stunned.

"Aye," the brunette started with a grin curling his lips, "looks like we found a real pretty girl right out here. For free too." Lilia tensed as she realized that shady establishment she'd not really paid much mind to before was in actuality a brothel. She cursed under her breath recoiling as the large oaf restraining her leaned forward and the stench of alcohol assaulted sensitive nose far worse than she had been expecting.

"Well, well, looks like ye'll be able to make it up to me friend after all, miss." Oh dear god. Lilia frantically tried to wrench her arm from him but to no avail and then as if to make the whole situation go to hell in a hand basket her shoulder felt like it had been set on fire and bathed in acid all at once. Her eyes widened as she realized the source must be the seal the demon butler had put on her. Though nothing like this had ever occurred during any other time she'd tried to get away, she had a gut feeling that the butler was using this to disable her so he could catch her more easily. As it was, it was only going to cause her problems as the pain now took over half of her body and her legs had crumbled beneath her.

The men were cheered at her sudden weakness taking it at submission. The large one hoisted her onto his shoulder easily while the other two walked along behind him as they made their way toward an alley and away from prying eyes. Setting her down on a rickety looking crate the large man took a step back allowing the third who had yet to speak to step forward. He was dressed smartly in dandy attire with pale hair that hung about his shoulders. Looking to be much younger than the others, Lilia noticed, as he gripped her chin forcing her to face him. "What a beauty," he murmured far too quiet for anyone other than her to hear. "It is a rarity, such eyes. I've never seen any like this before... or have I?"

Though at this point the pain was so great that Lilia couldn't hear him anymore. She grasped her shoulder and curled in on herself trying in vain to shut the feeling out. The man before her watched her with interest pulling a small knife from somewhere he'd had hidden on his person and raising it to her neck. Lilia only felt the cold of the steel for a moment before she realized that he'd cut her dress open and pulled her hand away. It was in this very moment that the sudden curses and screams of his companions fell on both of their ears and in a flash Lilia watched him crumple in a heap, unconscious on the ground below. The two other men were in about the same way, strewn willy-nilly in the uncomfortable looking positions in which they'd fallen.

Behind him a raven-haired, clad in black, butler retracted his hand with a disgusted grimace. Dammit! Lilia couldn't believe she'd been caught so quickly. And she watched as he stepped over the blonde man to stand before her, and as the pain-educed nausea she'd been repressing caused the bile to rise up her throat and exude itself all over his once pristine dress shoes.

He growled. Well shit, that had certainly made matters worse hadn't it. Lilia shut her eyes in hopes to avoid the punishment she was sure to receive only to be surprised by the feeling of gentle fingers over her breast where the pain was. The man muttered something strange under his breath and she felt her body relax the agony dissipating and leaving only a dull ache. She chanced a glance up at him tentatively. His face was closed and cold. Fat chance, she scolded herself, he was definitely still mad. Very mad. Quickly she decided it would be better not to look at his face as it was only making her regret everything.

xxx

Sebastian watched the shaking girl through the slits of his natural eyes. She was scared, more so than he'd seen her in quite some time. He could feel her heart beating rapidly from where his hand lingered over it. Good, she should be after all the trouble she'd put him through. He scolded himself for not predicting she would try something like this as soon as given the chance, but he'd been lax in his judgment. No longer would he allow that to be an issue. If he went somewhere, she would as well. He did not want to lose her. He tensed as he dropped his gaze once again to the blonde head of hair that was all too familiar. And he certainly, definitely, indisputably would never allow scum like _that _to lay hand on her again. Though he vaguely wondered what the Viscount Druitt was doing in such a place, he pushed the thought away.

His concern returned and he looked her over again lifting his hand from where it had lay over his mark to pull the fabric back over her bare shoulder. With a wave he'd mended the dress knowing she would not make a fuss over it. He would have to return quickly, it had already been at least twenty minutes since he had set out to recover her. With a languid sigh he pulled the poor excuse for a bonnet from his coat pocket surveying the damage done to it before closing his eyes and tossing it over his shoulder. "Come," he ushered sternly while straightening her wind-blown hair. "The master is waiting."

xxx

Ceil stood with his arms crossed glaring in the direction Sebastian had disappeared in moments earlier. He was annoyed. Could he have chosen a more challenging woman to be interested in? The boy thought not, as it was Sebastian after all. The boy nearly wanted to let her have her way just so that he wouldn't constantly be left waiting for the moment when Sebastian was less distracted. When she wasn't behaving Ceil knew as the butler would become agitated and snippy, and that was most of the time. The woman simply could not yield. Well, she had been doing well at trying for about a day until now. The earl should have known it was too good to be true.

The boy reminisced over the time she'd spent at the manor. She was not as fluid as his butler, but she was a much appreciated improvement to the types of servants he'd grown accustomed to. The girl spoke to him very little after the first day and seemed to like to keep to herself as much as possible. Sebastian had put her in charge of serving the boy's breakfast so he grew used to seeing her face soon after he'd been roused in the mornings, a false smile plastered on it looking all the part of a gentile and well-mannered maid. He didn't like her fake emotion. He often found himself wondering if it was possible that he would ever catch the glimpse of a genuine expression. Since the day she'd been hired on she'd gone into a shell. He contemplated exactly what could have made her behave in such a way.

Even so, the matter that most worried him at the moment was that of the Undertaker and what kind of ties the grim reaper had to the Phantomhive name. It also interested him that they had received Lilia shortly after the mourning chain, and he was still curious if she knew more information than she had let on.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Meyrin's exclamation startled him from his reverie and he looked up to see the butler returning with Lilia following at close distance along behind him. He imagined if she were a dog her tail would be tucked so far between her legs it would look ridiculous.

"Miss Lilia! Are you alright!?" The gardener rushed the young woman looking her over with concern before being reprimanded by the butler who looked to be in a much fouler mood than he had been previously.

"She will be fine, however you breathing down her neck will not improve her condition," Sebastian snapped sending poor unsuspecting Finny back a few feet with his words. The other servants looked taken aback by the butler's sudden mood change. Ceil narrowed his eyes locking them on Lilia whose was suspiciously lacking the bonnet she'd been wearing before and looking all the more guilty by the second.

Ceil had found it humorous, the butler's jealousy fueled decision to cover her up when they had left that morning. The young earl did not care much what she wore so long as it was respectable so he had left that to Sebastian. Now though it seemed the simple lack of one article of fabric had set the butler on edge? No, something else must have happened.

He motioned for the girl to come to him smiling when even with her eyes downcast she did not miss the gesture and obeyed. Once at his side he smiled sweetly up at her well aware that she could see right through him. "I trust you have nothing else planned for today?" She shook her head. "Good, please refrain from getting lost again." He dismissed her noticing her shock at the absence of harsh words.

"Let's get going, I'm tired of waiting around," the boy grumbled. With a final soft smile he turned to walk next to his butler who led the way to their next destination.

xxx

It had been a long, long day and Lilia had been tense all the way through. When they had returned to the estate it was nightfall and a cool wind had come to chill them as they exited the carriage and ascended the steps of the Phantomhive manor. The others were quite jolly, if a little tired, but Lilia stood back from the rest as they headed off to prepare the young master's evening meal and finish up a few last minute chores. She stood back with a gloved hand clamped onto her shoulder, and she had been awaiting a response all afternoon on into the evening. Now she was getting it.

She whimpered by accident as he steered her back out into the night and down the gravel drive, through the wrought iron gates, and into the trees in the surrounding woods. It was then she knew she was in for it. He was taking her out so far so that she wouldn't be heard, so that they would be undisturbed. Why, she wondered, had she ever thought that it would be something she could get away with? She cursed her luck, her face, those men, the timing, and the butler.

Finally the man in black came to a stop pinning her to a large old tree and staring seemingly into her with his eyes glowing ethereal. "What were you thinking?!" All of his anger was coming out at once. Everything he'd been holding back until now exploded in that moment.

She stared at him frozen and unable to utter a sound in response. His glove was gone, she knew from the way it stung as he smacked the side of her face. She bit her lip looking at the ground and feeling confused as to why he had hit her so gently?

"Don't you understand?" Understand what? All she could understand was that she was scared of him, of what he would do to her, and he had done nothing. Was he dragging this out on purpose? Was he prolonging it to torture her? Did he get some sort of sick enjoyment out of it? Yes, she decided. He did.

She dared to look at him in the eye, a seething disdain building in her gaze. If he was going to hurt her then he needed to just get it over with. But she was shocked to find that behind his snarl, deep in his eyes he looked afraid. Taken aback she felt her mental strength dissipate, all the walls she'd put up over the years were crumbling.

xxx

Sebastian was shocked. His heart thrummed against his ribcage as he stared down at her. Something had changed, he could see it on her face, in her posture, and god, he could sense it. Her barrier, that wall he always guessed was keeping him out, it was gone. He could see the edges of her soul, smell it, feel it where his skin melded with hers. It was radiant, bright, unlike anything he'd really expected. In fact he was a little shocked that she was even real in that moment. And his senses did not fail him, this was not the lone soul she'd consumed long before that had allowed her to live and be born into this world, it was a real tangible soul. It would have been as much of a shock were it not so strong, so blinding and brilliant.

A demon's soul was supposed to be tasteless and empty, smell rank, and look unpleasantly dull. It hungers for pitiful souls to fill it's own void, yet low and behold she was obviously not by the book. Why? Why was she? No, he could see the taint on the edge, barely visible but just enough to prove she was most definitely of a foul and terrible lineage. A dusky impenetrable hue of pestilence that she would never be able to shake.

He smiled wrapping his arms about her startled frame and bringing her to his chest. This meant only one thing. Sebastian breathed deeply the scent that wafted from her skin, like a thick perfume, quickly making him heady and intoxicated. He had stumbled across, not only a rare female demon, a mate, a companion. No, he had found something much, much more amazing than that. "You don't understand at all, I know now," he muttered into her ear. "But I need you close to me, if I lose you... I dare say you are completely irreplaceable."

xxx

Lilia frowned up at the ceiling. What? The? Hell? She lay a hand over her pounding heart. She kept hearing his words, his voice shaking so slightly that no one else would have noticed. The fear, the concern. No one but Undertaker had ever treated her with such. Undertaker had always told her she was precious to him, and it had made her feel cared for. Now, she was overwhelmed and bewildered by the butler's sudden and subtle confession. He was concerned? About her? After everything he'd done to her, she wasn't sure why she was getting all flustered over the prospect. She hated him not two hours earlier. So, she lay there scolding herself.

He had been sincere in every word too.

She cursed pulling the pillow over her face in an feeble attempt to simply die and have it over with. At least then she wouldn't have to worry over all the things she'd been worried about anymore.

Did Undertaker hate her? Where was he? Did Sebastian mean to keep her close as a woman or as a possession? On that note, how did Undertaker see her? Wait... "As a..." woman. Suddenly she was glad she was alone. Glad it was night, and the lights were all out. Glad the pillow was over her head because she could have caught the house on fire with how hot she felt now. She never really even thought of herself as a woman, a body, a tool men used to reach their goals of promiscuity and pleasure yes, but a woman, a person, not really. That was how everyone else saw her anyway. They didn't see her as a person but an object, a pawn. Now that she'd thought it she couldn't get the idea out of her head. Someone who wanted her because she was a woman in the sense of sharing emotion and trials, goals and efforts. Someone who wanted to share her life and theirs with her. Was that real? Did such a person exist? Did such a man exist?

She had never really thought of herself and Undertaker's relationship as romantic, nor herself and the demon, but now that was all she could think about. There was no way to get the thoughts from her skull. What were their views of her? What was her view of them? Well, she cared for Undertaker, but she felt betrayed by him, and as for the demon Sebastian... She thought she loathed him until just earlier that evening when he'd gone and screwed everything up. Now she didn't have any idea what she thought of him except for that she was still afraid of him.

Tossing the pillow violently she heard the thump as it collided with the opposing wall and she could smell the sudden puff of down that flew out the seams. She kicked her mattress as a final tantrum throwing fit and drowned herself in sleep in hopes that she would not have to think about it anymore.


End file.
